


Show must go on

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Dunmer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Morrowind - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, Politics, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Профессия актёра опасна и трудна, и данмеру, решившему посвятить себя театру, никуда не деться от притеснений, преступлений и политики.История о жизнях, навсегда изменённых единственной ролью, и о ролях длиною в жизнь.





	1. Акт I. Имперский город

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик дженовый, но в тексте упоминаются гетные ситуации сексуального характера; присутствует обсценная лексика.

_3Э 418, 8 Заката солнца_

  
  
Первым в его сознание ворвался голос — низкий, мужской, полный тревоги и беспокойства:  
  
– Серджо, вы уверены, что  _этот_  – именно то, что вам нужно?  
  
– Ты помнишь, как в прошлый лордас он сыграл Лотуна из Сентинеля? – вышел на сцену второй голос, голос незримого «серджо». – И у тебя ещё остались сомненья, Лларен? Но я уверен в том, что не ошибся.  
  
– Быть может, он и хорош, я не спорю, – не сдавался Лларен. – А вот надёжен ли? Говорят, что он много пьёт…   
  
Потом пришла боль, но не глухая похмельная боль, знакомая не понаслышке: болели живот, и колено, и зубы, и даже костяшки пальцев — и голова, куда же без головы?  
  
– …а нам и вовсе пришлось его из тюрьмы выкупать, серджо! Из тюрьмы! Пьяница и задира, разве такому меру можно…  
  
– Он очнулся, – перебил новый голос, раздавшийся совсем близко — прямо над его многострадальной головой. – Здравствуйте, сэра Серетил, – обратился к нему третий мужчина.  
  
И Велен Серетил распахнул глаза.  
  
Первым внимание на себя обратили незнакомые декорации: высокие потолки, дубовая мебель и яркие гобелены на стенах. Велена обступила уютная безликость хорошей гостиницы — обстановка, с которой он не сталкивался уже много лет.  
  
– Я сделал всё, что мог. Но я не целитель. Будьте осторожны, сэра, – и чьи-то сильные руки без малейшего усилия придали ему условно вертикальное положение и сноровисто подложили под спину подушку.  
  
На мгновение у Велена закружилась голова. А, оправившись, он почувствовал себя последним кретином. В незнакомой гостиничной комнате Велена окружало трое мужчин: двое у окна (высокий тип в тёмно-синем плаще, что стоял к нему спиной, и сердитый коротышка с крысиным лицом) и один (серьёзный крепыш с татуированной физиономией) у кровати. Это были данмеры, — о чём можно было догадаться ещё тогда, когда они впервые заговорили на родном для Велена языке, — и, в отличие от окружающей обстановки, Велену эти меры были прекрасно знакомы.  
  
Хотя, возможно, «прекрасно» – не самое подходящее слово, когда лица одного из них он никогда не видел? Но, так или иначе, это были те самые меры, которых Гилвани и Велен, недели две назад прогуливаясь в районе Эльфийских садов, заприметили у «Короля и королевы». Те самые меры, — коренастый мужик с дланью Трибунала во всё лицо, мелкий живчик с невыразительной и не внушающей доверия рожей и их главарь, заядлый любитель плащей с капюшонами, — которые с той поры не пропустили почти ни одного спектакля ни в «Венце и лире», ни (как рассказывал Джи’Вирр) в «Серебряной маске».  
  
Те самые меры, которых ребята звали не иначе как «театральным вампиром» и «парочкой его прихвостней». Что за?..  
  
– Доброго вечера, сэра Серетил, – с фальшивой любезностью обратился к нему коротышка, стоящий возле окна. – Думаю, нам следует познакомиться. Меня зовут Лларен Тирано, – представился он, приложив руку к груди, – а мой товарищ, что так любезно вас подлатал – сэра Ратис Дарес. И мы бы очень, очень хотели с вами поговорить.  
  
Велен нервно сглотнул. То, что ни у кого из троицы не было видно оружия, его ни капельки не успокаивало — это ещё ни о чём не говорило. А вот обстоятельства буквально вопили, как течная кошка: «Беги отсюда, придурок! Беги! Хорошего от таких ребят ожидать не стоит!»  
  
К голосу разума Велен прислушивался намного охотнее, чем к подозрительным незнакомцам.  
  
– Благодарю за гостеприимство, мутсэры, – с осторожностью начал он, хватаясь за бортик кровати, – но я бы не стал им злоупотреблять. Если позволите, я…  
  
Но уйти ему не позволили: стоило Велену приподняться на ноги, — а это стоило ему немалых усилий! — как перед ним тут же вырос бесстрастный, но оттого не менее грозный Дарес. Мужчина покачал головой:  
  
– Поберегите себя, сэра. Вам не стоит никуда уходить.  
  
И Ратис Дарес отступил в сторону — а Велен снова сел. Он и правда был сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы играть в догонялки или отбиваться от нескольких противников сразу. Доотбивался.  
  
Доигрался.  
  
– Мы оплатили ваш штраф, сэра, – вкрадчиво заговорил Тирано, не спуская с Велена недружелюбного взгляда, – и избавили от куда более обременительного гостеприимства доблестных стражей закона. Неужели это не стоит даже небольшой ответной услуги?  
  
Велен сглотнул. Подавился. Закашлялся. Сплюнул на пол выбитый в той злополучной драке зуб — он устал цепляться за жизнь и всё-таки отвалился. Вздохнул, смахнул холодный пот, проступивший на лбу. Спросил неуклюже:  
  
– Чего вам от меня нужно?  
  
– Лишь немного вашего времени, сэра Серетил, – с готовностью ответил ему коротышка. – Серджо желает немного с вами побеседовать, а после вы вольны идти хоть на все четыре стороны. Конечно, при одном условии, – добавил он со значением, – если вы пообещаете, что содержание этой беседы останется между нами.  
  
– Пусть всеблагие АльмСиВи станут свидетелями моей клятве, – выдавил из себя Велен. – Ничего и никому. Нем как… – он замялся, в последний момент удерживая на языке «могилу», – как рыба.  
  
Ратис Дарес, и бровью не поведя, нагнулся, подобрал с пола веленов выбитый зуб и вышел за дверь; Лларен Тирано всплеснул руками.  
  
– Вот это уже совсем другой разговор, сэра Серетил! Чудно, чудно! Быть может, мы с вами ещё и сработаемся.  
  
Обменявшись неслышными репликами со своим господином, он подошёл к двери, распахнул её во всю ширь и помог своему товарищу втащить в неширокий проём массивное красное кресло. Поставив этот импровизированный трон прямо напротив Велена, Дарес вернулся подпирать спиной дверь, а Тирано ушёл куда-то вглубь комнаты.  
  
«Театральный вампир» задёрнул шторы, откинул свой капюшон — и обернулся.  
  
По правде сказать, Велен был даже немного разочарован: перед ним предстал самый обыкновенный данмер. Хотя, возможно, «обыкновенный» – тоже не слишком подходящее слово? Да, Велен не отыскал на его лице ни признаков вампиризма, ни жутких шрамов, ни чего-либо столько же выдающегося. Однако даже сейчас, среди своих соотечественников, он выделялся, словно новенький золотой в пригоршне серебряных монет, — и необычно высоким для данмера ростом, и ослепительной рыжиной, и аурой властности, почти физически ощутимой.  
  
«Серджо», мать твою…  
  
А безымянный серджо тем временем отошёл от окна и с удобством устроился в принесённом его подчинёнными кресле: ногу – на ногу, локти – на подлокотники, подбородок – на сплетённые в замок пальцы.   
  
– Расскажите мне о себе, сэра Серетил, – обратился он к Велену с мягкой полуулыбкой. – Откуда вы? Как вам живётся в столице нашей славной империи?  
  
Велен с усилием проглотил первые пару-тройку ответов, что так и просились ему на язык:  _а вам что за дело, серджо? а вы не хотите сначала хотя бы представиться, серджо? а не пойти ли вам на хер, серджо?_  Нарываться было бы глупо, а кроме того… было что-то странное, жутковатое даже во взгляде его собеседника. Он носил на лице монолитную маску вежливого внимания, и только глаза… выражение этих глаз прочитать у Велена не выходило.  
  
– Я родился в Дешаане, – не спеша начал он, собираясь с мыслями, – когда на дороге между Нарсисом и Альмалексией мне вдруг втемяшилось в голову, что девять месяцев – это слишком долго…  
  


_3Э 418, 26 Начала морозов_

  
  
Его разбудил стук в дверь — настырный и раздражающе-громкий, точно попрошайка из Торгового квартала. Мужчина вздохнул и, перевернувшись на другой бок, попытался отгородиться от шума подушкой.  
  
Тщетно.  
  
– Велен! – раздался из-за двери настойчивый женский голос. – Велен, открой мне, я знаю, что ты сейчас дома! Ну Вееелен!  
  
Остатки сна слетели с него в одно мгновение. Этот голос Велен узнал бы всегда и везде — и в самый недобрый утренний час, и в разгар похмелья.  
  
Гилвани.  
  
– Сейчас, – отозвался он, выпутываясь из-под стёганого одеяла. – Подожди немного… я сейчас…  
  
– Не торопись, – прозвучало в ответ. – Я подожду.  
  
Но Велен торопился — осушая остатки дрянного пива, натягивая штаны, расправляя одеяло и ногой задвигая под кровать свою грязную посуду. Большего сделать нельзя было и за много часов: их с Джи’Вирром тесная, полутёмная комнатёнка даже в лучшие времена не слишком подходила для того, чтобы водить туда девушек. Матушку бы удар хватил, узнай она, что сын семьи Серетил ютится в такой дыре на пару с грязным эльсвейрским животным.  
  
Факт этот, безусловно, доставлял Велену своеобразное удовольствие, но дыра всё равно оставалась дырой, а что до него самого… Сейчас Велену помогла бы только возможность вернуться во вчерашний вечер и не позволить себе смешивать в желудке бренди, дешёвое вино и эль, по вкусу и цвету напоминавший скорее гуарью мочу.  
  
Так что приходилось работать с тем, что имеешь.  
  
– Здравствуй, – приветствовал он Гилвани, распахнув истошно скрипящую дверь и невольно поморщившись. – Прошу, не стой на пороге, моё скромное жилище — полностью в твоём распоряжении.  
  
Девушка окинула его понимающим, сочувственным взглядом и улыбнулась, украсив щёчки очаровательными ямочками.  
  
– Здравствуй, Велен, – сказала она негромко, и, мазнув его по лицу волосами, скользнула внутрь. Многие актёры и актрисы, и Велен в их числе, коротко стриглись и даже брили головы — меньше возни с горячей водой, и проще крепить парики, — но волосы Гилвани серебряным водопадом струились до самого пояса. Придерживая юбку, она присела на веленову кровать и, не сдержав любопытства, спросила: – А где твой сосед?  
  
– Нашёл себе подработку в городе, – коротко бросил он.  
  
На деньги, что Джи’Вирр получал в «Серебряной маске», прожить было, конечно, нельзя, а что до сторонних заработков… Хаджитов нанимали весьма неохотно, — всем же известно, что хаджиты – сплошь лежебоки и воры! — и если Джи’Вирру что-то перепадало, Велен предпочитал не задавать лишних вопросов — и отсекать чужие.  
  
В конце концов, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, ведь верно?  
  
– А, – отозвалась Гилвани, рассеянно заправляя за острое ушко волнистую прядь.  
  
Велен вздохнул, потёр переносицу и, изгоняя за грани сознания свою головную боль, сел с ней рядом.  
  
– Душа моя, – начал он исподволь, – ты знаешь, в твоей компании я охотно проведу и целый день, и целую ночь, и даже целое «утро нового дня». Но, думаю, не тоска по моим прекрасным очам заставила тебя выламывать нашу дверь, верно? Что-то случилось?  
  
Гилвани, закусив губу, смущённо опустила глаза: она была настоящим профессионалом, и роли застенчивых барышень удавались ей просто блестяще. Да, жаль, что подобные роли ей не давали практически никогда — всем же известно, что данмерки – сплошь проститутки и шлюхи!  
  
– Велен, – несмело начала она — но с каждым словом её голос обретал всё больше уверенности и силы: – мне очень, очень нужна твоя помощь!  
  
– Хм?  
  
– Мне снова необходимо увидеться с «господином Мадрионом».  
  
Мужчина нахмурился. Да, все данмерки – проститутки и шлюхи, а данмерка-актрисулька… тут и говорить нечего! Велен, наверное, находил бы это предубеждение очень забавным, — тем более что в Имперском городе отыскать компанию на ночь было значительно проще, чем в родной Альмалексии, а, скажем, скучающие бретонки привечали мужчин намного сердечнее, чем его соотечественницы, — если бы Гилвани не приходилось руками и ногами отбиваться от «ухажёров», убеждённых в правдивости этих слухов. Кому-то хватало простого отказа. Кто-то отступался, узнав о том, что Гилвани Мадрион замужем / предпочитала женщин / принесла перед ликом Мары обет непорочности. А особо упорные знакомились с господином Галтисом Мадрионом — бандитом, головорезом и страшным ревнивцем.  
  
В репертуаре Велена эта роль была одной из самых любимых.  
  
– Хорошо, – он кивнул, мысленно прикидывая детали, – где и когда?  
  
Гилвани торжествующе улыбнулась, сверкнув глазами, и подалась вперед, почти невесомо коснулась Велена кончиками своих длинных изящных пальцев.  
  
– Если мы сейчас прогуляемся по Эльфийским садам, я буду тебе необычайно признательна! А если господин Мадрион составит мне компанию и под вечер…  
  
И Велен взялся за дело.   
  


_3Э 418, 8 Заката солнца_

  
  
Рассказ у Велена получился недолгим: сухие слова о семье, что осталась в Морровинде, о торговых делах отца, о путешествиях по Империи, что выпали на его детство и юность. О более личном он говорить не стал — о том, например, как, впервые попав на театральное представление в Кватче, Велен Серетил пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно. О том, что имперская столица не спешила ложиться к ногам тёмноэльфийского выскочки. О том, как не доставало ни денег, ни связей, ни даже терпения…  
  
Велен всё ещё надеялся отделаться малой кровью.  
  
– Значит, вы всё же родом из Морнхолда, сэра? – задумчиво протянул «серджо». – Замечательно… Смею заметить, что вы прекрасно поработали над своим произношением, – добавил он чуть погодя, – на слух вас не отличить от коренного имперца!  
  
– Да я вообще парень талантливый, – буркнул Велен. – И не н’вах, так что можете смело дышать со мной одним воздухом, я не заразный.  
  
Звон металла и шорох шагов сопровождали сердитое:  
  
– Я бы на твоём месте не думал дерз…  
  
«Серджо» взмахнул рукой, прервав своего подчинённого на полуслове.  
  
– Спокойно, Лларен, – сказал он негромко, но веско. – Я уверен, сэра Серетил не хотел никого оскорбить. Нет нужды прибегать к насилию, друг мой.  
  
– Как вам угодно, серджо.   
  
И Тирано снова ушёл во тьму — за пределы неровного круга света, очерченного кованой люстрой; куда по пути испарился его кинжал, Велен так и не разглядел.  
  
В комнате ощутимо поубавилось уюта.  
  
– Прошу вас, поверьте мне, сэра Серетил, – любезно обратился к Велену собеседник, – я, в свою очередь, также не собирался вас оскорблять. Повстречать соотечественника так далеко от дома всегда приятно, а неожиданность этой встречи делает её приятной вдвойне. А что до ваших талантов, – добавил он, неожиданно усмехнувшись, – то мы и не думали ставить их под сомнение. Ваша игра в «Сентинельском венце» произвела на нас огромное впечатление.  
  
Против воли Велен разулыбался. Да, Лотун из Сентинеля, это было… здорово, просто здорово! Братья Корнелиусы, владельцы «Венца и лиры», не слишком-то его баловали. Луцус неплохо вёл бухгалтерию, Феликс посредственно отыгрывал главные роли, ну а в соавторстве они порождали на удивление однообразные пьесы — пьесы, в которых Велену обычно доставались партии «второго слуги», «третьего разбойника» и «вон того парня, который будет сегодня после спектакля вычищать зрительный зал». Тот день стал для него настоящим триумфом, и лишнее подтверждение — даже в таких обстоятельствах! — грело его актёрское самолюбие.  
  
Пусть даже этот триумф и оказался краткоживущим.  
  
– Но я не мог не заметить, – продолжил тем временем «серджо», не сводя с него пристального, неподвижного взгляда, – что данная роль оказалась для вас скорее исключением, нежели правилом, и, – он укоризненно покачал головой, – вашему таланту в «Венце и лире» давно уже слишком тесно…  
  
– А вам-то какое до этого дела, мутсэра? – перебил Велен. – Сам я, знаете ли, не жалуюсь.  
  
Рыжий успокоительно поднял руки.  
  
– Сэра Серетил, не стоит так враждебно воспринимать всякое моё слово! Я вам не враг, и я никоим образом не хотел уязвить вашу гордость.  
  
– Так чего же вы тогда от меня хотите, мутсэра? – хмуро поинтересовался Велен, невольно косясь на застывшего у двери здоровяка Дареса. – Кроме истории всей моей жизни?  
  
– Я хочу предложить вам работу, – просто ответил он. – Неплохую, как я полагаю, и с достойной оплатой. Ну как, вы настроены меня выслушать?  
  
– А почему бы и нет? – Велен пожал плечами и усмехнулся. – Раз я уже здесь… я вас слушаю, серджо.  
  
– Замечательно. Лларен, будь так любезен… – обратился он в темноту.  
  
Коротышка вышел на сцену с масляной лампой в одной руке и увесистой стопкой бумаг – в другой. Хотя, возможно, «коротышка» – не самое подходящее слово, когда, как с удивлением обнаружил Велен, Лларен Тирано оказался ненамного ниже его самого? На фоне высоченного «серджо» он выглядел меньше, чем был на самом деле…  
  
Бумажная кипа плюхнулась Велену на колени. Прищурившись, он прочитал слова, украшавшие первую страницу: «Уриэль III».  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Пьеса, – «серджо» развёл руками — так, словно это был самый очевидный из всех возможных ответов.  
  
Тем временем Тирано закрепил свою лампу на железном крюке, прибитом у кровати, и зажёг её почти незаметным движением кисти.  
  
– Пьеса? – растерянно переспросил Велен, перевернув страницу и уставившись в аккуратные, ровные строчки рукописного текста.  
  
– Она самая, – невозмутимо ответил серджо. – Читайте, сэра Серетил, читайте! Вы должны знать, на что подписываетесь.  
  
И Велен принялся за чтение.  
  


_3Э 418, 2 Заката солнца_

  
  
Велен встретил Джи’Вирра у чёрного входа и, наскоро оглядевшись по сторонам, шёпотом задал ему единственный важный вопрос:  
  
– Ты его принёс?  
  
– Друг обижает Джи’Вирра, – с укором ответил хаджит, – Джи’Вирр выполняет свои обещания, – и при этих словах его рука ловко юркнула за пазуху. От Джи’Вирра к Велену перекочевал крохотный гранёный флакончик, и хаджит, шагнув назад, поплотнее закутался в плащ. – Джи’Вирру сказали, что половины будет достаточно, – негромко прибавил он, – но если вылить всё, то подействует быстрее.  
  
– Спасибо тебе.   
  
– Сочтёмся, – коротко бросил Джи’Вирр. – Но нам обоим уже пора. Будь осторожен! – и, взмахнув на прощанье рукой, хаджит стремительно скрылся в проулке.  
  
Велен задумчиво покрутил в руках свою добычу и, спрятав её в карман, скользнул внутрь, в бурлящее чрево «Венца и лиры». Сегодня ему предстояло хорошенько потрудиться, но в случае успеха… Успех окупил бы любые затраченные усилия.  
  
Для «Венца и лиры» это был рядовой, ничем не примечательный день. Нынче труппа ставила «Сентинельский венец» (да, кое-кто отличался не слишком богатой фантазией на названия), и Велен трижды выходил на подмостки: дважды как безымянный солдат и один раз – как «предводитель головорезов». В роли последнего ему даже достались слова, небольшая фехтовальная сцена и возможность изобразить живописную смерть… но это не слишком улучшило его настроения.  
  
Роль Галтуса Мадриона, сурового, жутковатого, покрытого шрамами одноглазого тёмного эльфа, по-прежнему оставалась самым значительным из того, что Велену удалось сыграть за неделю. Тогда ему хватило и одного-единственного появления на сцене: парнишка-имперец, на которого указала Гилвани, очень нервно отнёсся к обещаниям натянуть ему на жопу глаза, а после оприходовать эту глазастую жопу горлышком от бутылки, «если только маленький сучёныш не оставит жену господина Мадриона в покое». И хоть отпугивать от Гилвани настырных тупиц было довольно весело, Велену хотелось большего — и точно не прозябать на третьих ролях, наблюдая, как безбожно переигрывающий Феликс Корнелиус губит сегодняшнее представление.  
  
Велен собирался это исправить.  
  
За кулисами было тихо и пусто, и из актёров там оставалась только набитая тряпками колыбель, «игравшая» в первом действии беднягу Артаго. На сцене сейчас разворачивался «приём в королевском дворце», где была задействована большая часть труппы — а остальные, не дожидаясь скорого окончания предпоследнего акта, успели поразбежаться по своим делам.  
  
То, что нужно. Велен вздохнул и, помянув милосердную Айем, встал перед дверью в гримёрку Феликса: в труппе имперец единственный наслаждался подобной роскошью, и эту роскошь ведущий актёр надёжно запирал на ключ.   
  
Велен, достав из потайного кармана пару отмычек, опустился на колени и, вспоминая уроки Джи’Вирра, принялся уговаривать замок пойти на уступки. Замок поддался не сразу — но он уступил, и Велен, прикрывая за собой дверь, скользнул в святая святых своего начальника. Стук сердца отдавался где-то в ушах, и данмер едва удостоил взглядом софу, и высокое зеркало, и банку с чёрно-коричневым гримом, благодаря которому Феликс и превращался сегодня в редгарда. Что действительно интересовало Велена, так это кувшин с вином, стоящий тут же, на невысоком столике: без согревающего бокала Феликс на сцену не выходил. Опасливо оглянувшись, — и ожидаемо увидав одну лишь закрытую дверь, — Велен подошёл ближе. Он достал из кармана гранёный флакон, гостинец Джи’Вирра, вытащил пробку… На мгновение поколебавшись, Велен опустил пузырёк на стол и обеими руками схватился за кувшин. Он сделал глоток, один лишь глоток — и блаженно зажмурился. Да, такого хорошего вина ему не доводилось пробовать очень, очень…  
  
За спиной заскрипела дверь. Велен вздрогнул всем телом, чудом не выронив злополучный сосуд, и обернулся. Он судорожно пытался придумать какую-нибудь отговорку, — или лучше метнуть кувшин и, пока они не разглядели его лица, смыться отсюда к скамповой бабушке? — но голова была столь же пустой, как и его кошелёк.  
  
Велен обернулся — и встретился взглядом с малюткой Эсти, которая, кажется, и сама была не менее ошарашена.   
  
– Я думала, – медленно проговорила она, взирая на Велена круглыми от страха глазами, – я думала, кто-то забрался…  
  
Он аккуратно поставил кувшин на место, но босмерка вздрогнула, осеклась и часто-часто заморгала своими бесцветными ресницами. Велен, поймав её взгляд, приложил палец к губам, а после махнул рукой: выходи, мол, потом поговорим. Эстинэль молча уставилась на него, и пару мучительно долгих мгновений для Велена существовал лишь струной натянувшийся между ними взгляд… А потом она просто пожала плечами, развернулась и вышла, не затворяя за собой двери; Велен, ругнувшись себе под нос, схватил со стола флакон, опустошил его содержимое в феликсово вино и спрятал улику в карман. Но когда он вышел, босмерки и след простыл. Весьма нелестно отозвавшись о родословной семейства Корнелиус, Велен снова достал отмычки и торопливо защёлкнул проклятый замок.  
  
Холодный пот струился у него по спине.  
  
К тому моменту, как труппа начала собираться за сценой, Велен успел заглянуть и в костюмерную, и на склад реквизита.. Он даже залез под сцену — к люку для привидений, — а после вышел на улицу, стащил у лоточника яблоко, и, обойдя театр по кругу, заскочил в зрительный зал. Для «Венца и лиры» это был рядовой, ничем не примечательный день. Почтенный бакалейщик Септимиус Верус справлял в уголке малую нужду. На галерее студенты-волшебники грызли орехи и сбрасывали вниз шелуху. В одной из лож угнездился «театральный вампир». Феликс уничтожал очередной монолог короля.  
  
Эсти нигде не было видно.  
  
Когда опустился занавес, Велену пришлось вернуться к прямым обязанностям: вместе с Жосьеном и Хоки втаскивать за сцену ставший ненужным трон, подбадривать приунывшую Гилвани, щипать за задницу Сильвию. Было не до Эсти, хоть она и вернулась из небытия, чтобы помочь ребятам с костюмами и гримом, — Велен даже пропустил тот момент, когда Феликс Корнелиус скрылся в личной гримёрке.  
  
Но действие раздобытого Джи’Вирром зелья пропустить не удалось никому, и когда Луцус Корнелиус, раздосадованный задержкой, спустился из своей ложи на грешную землю, к труппе, его ожидало странное зрелище — растерянные актёры, девчонка-служанка, грызущая яблоко, и беспрестанно хихикающий призрак королевы Акорити.  
  
– Где Феликс? – пророкотал он, нахмурив брови. – Ему пора выходить на сцену!  
  
– Кажется, клал он на сцену, милый! – воскликнула Сильвия, с трудом удерживаясь от нового приступа смеха. – И на сцену, и на театр, и на всё вокруг. Но вы тут пока разбирайтесь, мальчики — а мне пора, – и Сильвия удалилась, развязно виляя бёдрами, и даже грязно-серый балахон и косматый седой парик не делали это зрелище менее соблазнительным. Призраку матери надлежит явиться скорбящему королю уже в первом действии, но вот король…  
  
– Что тут, мать вашу, вообще происходит? – потребовал ответа Луцус.  
  
Актёры молча переглянулись — никто не хотел попасть под горячую руку, — но тут им на помощь неожиданно пришёл громкий стон из гримёрки Феликса, а вместе с ним и очередное облако вони, перекрывающей даже густой театральный дух.  
  
– Вашему брату… расслабило живот, господин, – запинаясь, выдавил из себя Жосьен. – Мы уже послали за лекарем, но выйти на сцену… он, наверное… всё же не сможет.  
  
Луцус, красный как рак, грязно выругался. Несколько справившись с собой, он поджал губы и, уперев руки в бока, заметался глазами по комнате.  
  
– Эй, ты! Тёмный эльф! – воскликнул вдруг он, тыча в Велена пальцем. Тот поморщился — заносчивая скотина прекрасно помнила его имя! — но с готовностью шагнул вперёд. – Ты же хвастал, что помнишь всю пьесу наизусть? Сможешь отчитать за короля Лотуна?  
  
– Смогу, – Велен пожал плечами, с большим трудом маскируя своё ликование — ведь ему даже не пришлось проявлять инициативу! Да, у Велена Серетила была отличная память: матушка даже надеялась, что это ему поможет выучиться на жреца. Но вместо священных текстов он нынче заучивал только скверные пьесы — что для плана, пожалуй, пришлось очень кстати.  
  
Луцус довольно осклабился, хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
– Девка, тащи ему корону, живо! – крикнул он Эсти. – Давай, шевелись! Даже этот – лучше, чем срывать представление…. Давайте, давайте, хорош халтурить, ленивые задницы! Хотите на улице оказаться? Не заставляйте зрителей ждать!..  
  
И Велен вышел на сцену.  
  


_3Э 418, 8 Заката солнца_

  
  
Он перестал ощущать течение времени, он забыл об усталости, боли и скользких мерах, деливших с ним комнату. Велен читал взахлёб, поглощая страницу за страницей, не замечая ничего вокруг. Где-то на середине пути ему принесли воды — он в три глотка осушил стакан, уронил его на кровать и продолжил чтение.  
  
Последняя ремарка —  _(Уходит.)_  — ударила его, точно молния. Велен медленно отложил рукопись в сторону и, прочистив горло, встретился взглядом с «серджо». Бездна вопросов роилась в его голове:  _что за театр? кто автор? когда выступать?_  Но — робко, с затаённой надеждой — Велен спросил лишь одно:  
  
– Чью роль вы хотите мне дать? Уриэля?  
  
Его собеседник вздохнул, прикрыл на мгновенье глаза.  
  
– Нет, сэра Серетил, – сказал он устало, – роль драматурга.  
  
Велен решил, что ослышался.  
  
– Что, простите? – переспросил он с опаской.  
  
Откуда-то слева отчётливо прозвучало презрительное хмыканье Лларена Тирано. Его господин, невесело улыбнувшись, покачал головой.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы сыграли автора этой пьесы, сэра Серетил, – повторил он негромко. Мужчина рассеяно потёр переносицу и продолжил, глядя куда-то сквозь Велена: – Думаю, вам более прочих будет понятнее та ситуация, в которой я оказался, сэра. Моя семья, как вы, наверное, можете себе представить, вряд ли с пониманием отнесётся к моему, хм,  _увлечению драматургией_. Однако долг перед Домом и землёй не позволяет мне закрыть глаза на последствия.  
  
– И поэтому вы… – Велен замялся, не уверенный в том, что именно стоит сейчас говорить — и о чём будет лучше промолчать.  
  
– И поэтому я решил отыскать того, кто сможет не только поставить мои пьесы на сцене, но также и скрыть от мира тайну их авторства. И, – «серджо» развёл руками, – мы остановили свой выбор на вас, сэра Серетил.  
  
– Я, конечно, польщён, – начал Велен несмело, с трудом подбирая слова; в его голове между тем царил первозданный хаос Обливиона, – но с чего вы решили, что я гожусь для такой работы? Да никто не поверит, что я способен писать хоть что-то, кроме долговых расписок!  
  
Ответом ему стало укоризненное:  
  
– Ложная скромность вам не к лицу, сэра Серетил. Даже если бы вы не поведали нам, что происходите из хорошей морнхолдской семьи… для  _недостаточно образованного мера_  вы слишком быстро читаете и грамотно разговариваете, сэра, — и вряд ли подобных деталей никто раньше не замечал.  
  
– Хорошо, я вас понял, – Велен примирительно вскинул руки, – но послушайте! Даже если вы отдадите мне эту пьесу, даже если я выдам себя за автора… что дальше? Кто согласится меня принять, кто возьмётся её поставить? Уж точно не мои нынешние работодатели!  
  
– А вы слышали о труппе «Золотого купола», рассорившейся с владельцами здания? – спросил неожиданно «серджо». Велен кивнул: о том, как новые хозяева решили сделать из театра трактир, и теперь выставляют актёров на улицу, в «Венце и лире» судачили уже не первую неделю — а Луцус пристрастился пугать ребят увольнением. – Группа актёров во главе с Лаамилом из Клаудреста собирают деньги, чтобы построить свой собственный театр, – сообщили тем временем Велену, – первый и единственный театр в Чейдинхоле. Я дам вам деньги — достаточно, чтобы стать самым крупным пайщиком. Вы неглупый мер, сэра Серетил, вы же понимаете, что это означает?  
  
Да, Велен прекрасно понял, что это было за предложение. Совладельцы театров ломали преграды, возведенные вокруг актерской касты, они не знали нужды и не жили, отказывая себе во всем, от жалования и до жалования. Однако главным для Велена было то, что этим небожителям доставалась не только доля всех прибылей театра, но и любые, самые желанные роли! Предложение странного рыжего мера оказалось настолько хорошо, что попахивало шуткой Клавикуса Вайла, и Велен отчаянно пытался углядеть в нём подвох.  
  
– Это... прекрасно, - тянул он, собираясь с мыслями — а «серджо», застывший, точно гранитное изваяние, смотрел на него не моргая, – но, даже если я соглашусь... какие для вас здесь гарантии, серджо? Что может служить для вас залогом, что я не выдам тайны? Не стану пытаться вас шантажировать? Мне нечего предложить взамен!  
  
Тот усмехнулся, сверкнув зубами, и покачал головой.  
  
– Да, честное слово нынче немногого стоит, – промолвил он, – но, думаю, что от вас мне будет достаточно и простой расписки. Впрочем, если вы попытаетесь меня обмануть, имейте в виду: в этом случае я заплачу Мораг Тонг, и вашу голову мне принесут на алебастровом блюде.  
  
Последнюю фразу мужчина произнес без тени улыбки, и Велен с ужасом понял, что пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно — даже не зная, в шутку ли это было сказано или всерьез, он нимало не беспокоится! Не без некоторого ехидства Велен сказал в ответ:  
  
– Мораг Тонг запрещено выполнять заказы за пределами Морровинда, разве нет?  
  
— А боевым бригадам дома Дрес запрещено захватывать рабов в Эльсвейре и Аргонии, – подал вдруг голос стоящий у двери Дарес. – И кого это останавливает?  
  
Велен не успел на это отреагировать: «серджо», вздохнув, неожиданно поднялся со своего кресла.  
  
– Мы можем долго обсуждать детали этого соглашения и еще дольше – нравы и обычаи нашей родной земли. Однако скажите одно, сэра Серетил: вы принимаете мое предложение или нет?  
  
На секунду Велен прикрыл глаза.  
  
– Я согласен, – коротко ответил он.  
  
И, обменявшись со стоящим напротив мужчиной уверенным, твердым взглядом, Велен пожал протянутую ему руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тамриэльский месяц Заката солнца соответствует нашему ноябрю, Начала морозов - октябрю.
> 
> * Морнхолд стал известен как "Альмалексия" в Третьей эре, вскоре после вхождения Морровинда в состав Империи. Под эгидой Альмалексии город превращался в мощный культурный, религиозный и политический центр, способный противодействовать тлетворному влиянию Запада; тогда же он был значительно перестроен.
> 
> * Уриэль Септим III - сын короля Солитьюда Мантиарко и Королевы-волчицы Потемы Септим; участвовал в (гражданской) Войне Красного алмаза (3Э 121 - 137), был растерзан толпой в 3Э 127.
> 
> * Сюжет "Сентинельского венца" - это "жёлтая" спекуляция на тему событий, происходивших в Сентинеле до и во время "Даггерфола".
> 
> * В качестве прототипа я брала шекспировский театр (не без определённых вольностей, конечно), так что большая часть "бытовых подробностей" (вроде зрителей, что справляют малую нужду во время представления) перекочевала сюда прямиком из театральной Англии конца XVI - начала XVII вв.


	2. Акт II. Чейдинхол

_3Э 423, 20 Высокого солнца_

  
  
На подмостки он вышел уверенным, твёрдым шагом, хозяйским шагом. Ему открывалось привычное, столь дорогое для сердца зрелище: бескрайнее море лиц и везде — и перед сценой, и на галереях, и в богато украшенных ложах — глаза, горящие предвкушением. Аурой власти, почти физически ощутимой, наделило Велена Серетила их жадное, пристальное внимание — и чистый, незамутнённый восторг заструился по его венам.  
  
Скрывая в изгибе губ торжествующую усмешку, он поклонился своим гостям и поприветствовал их родным, до боли знакомым зачином:  
  


О, если был бы я подобен богу,  
То перенес бы вас через года  
И земли. Эту череду событий  
Открыл бы всем взыскательным очам.  
Но я - не бог, и сей предмет высокий  
Мой низкий ум не в силах воплотить  
В реальность. И на этой скромной сцене  
Я призываю к заговору вас:  
Коль волю мы дадим воображенью,  
Нам Тамриэль по силам воссоздать,  
Каким он был в том недалеком прошлом,  
Когда Потема подняла мятеж,  
Что стал Войною Красного алмаза.  
Представим, что в ограде этих стен  
Заключена Империя Септимов:  
И зелень вод залива Илиак,  
И гиблые болота Чернотопья,  
И пики дерзких Велотийских гор,  
И Валенвуда чащи, и Солстхейма  
Равнины ледяные, и других  
Провинций отдалённые пределы.  
Вообразим себе, что в сих стенах  
Раскинулись поля былых сражений:  
Тех, что вели политики в шелках  
И тех, где грязь месили сапогами  
Солдаты. И фантазией своей  
Восполним же несовершенства наши,  
И силой мысли превратим мы в рать  
Пять человек, а скромные подмостки –  
В сверкающий величием дворец,  
А после – в плодоносную долину.  
И сможем мы, подобно Кинарет,  
На крыльях ветра охватить пространства  
Неохватимые и, словно Акатош,  
Покорным нашей воле сделать время  
И жизнью представленье наделить.  
  
Ну, в добрый путь! И в этот славный вечер  
С почтенной публикой мы рады встрече.  
Прося к промашкам нашим снисхожденья,  
Выносим пьесу вашему сужденью!

  
  
Со сцены он уходил, купаясь в аплодисментах. Сегодня был особенный день, для особенного спектакля — пусть даже ни одну пьесу труппа не ставила чаще, чем «Уриэля III». Велену не довелось в ней сыграть разве что королеву Потему, но его сегодняшняя роль прерывалась сразу после пролога.  
  
Нынче Велену предстояло ненадолго расстаться с маской.  
  
К строительству своего «Театра» Велен и Лаамил подошли основательно. Здание было светлым, просторным, на вырост даже; с прекрасным видом на сцену и со стоячих мест, и с галерей, не говоря и о ложах. Центральная — изукрашенная резьбой, облачённая в бархат и красное дерево — была бессменно отведена для графской семьи. Однако Велен больше ценил другую: крайняя правая, бедная родственница по сравнению с «графской», не просматривалась ни со сцены, ни из зала — и не выпускала наружу ни единого звука. Эта ложа также была отведена для строго определённых гостей… для гостей, что были для Велена много важнее любых баронов, графьёв и даже императоров.  
  
Шагнув в неширокий дверной проём, он радостно улыбнулся и бросил приветное:  
  
– Доброго дня вам, серджо.  
  
Тот, не отрывая взгляда от сцены, задумчиво произнёс:  
  
– Видя её, всякий раз я чувствую эту странную смесь… блаженного трепета и болезненной нежности? Если оценивать трезво, то это не самая лучшая наша пьеса, а между тем она совершенно особенная — как первая любовь... не правда ли, сэра Серетил? – и он повернулся к Велену. – Здравствуйте.  
  
Закрывая на ключ тяжёлую дверь, Велен чувствовал, как на его губах снова расцветает улыбка довольствия: слышать про « _нашу_  пьесу» оказалось по-настоящему приятно. К своим спектаклям он относился ревностно, очень собственнически, и включение в круг «соавторов» грело сердце.  
  
– А где остальные? – поинтересовался Велен, усаживаясь рядом с Серджо.  
  
Он поднял насмешливо левую бровь и спросил обманчиво-ровным тоном:  
  
– Вы успели соскучиться по Лларену, сэра? Я обязательно ему передам — уверен, он будет тронут. – Велен фыркнул, но не перестал сверлить собеседника выжидательным, вопросительным взглядом. – Если любопытство и правда лишает вас покоя, сэра Серетил, – продолжил Серджо, – то я постараюсь облегчить вашу участь. В моё отсутствие Лларен, скажем так, улаживает дела, что требуют времени и внимания. Что до Ратиса, – и он неожиданно посерьезнел, – то у него умер брат. Он отправился в Вивек, на похороны.  
  
– Мне очень жаль, – только и мог сказать Велен.  
  
– Мне тоже.  
  
Они помолчали. Велен, наблюдая на сцене змеиную грацию «королевы Потемы», как никогда жалел незнакомого ему сэру Дареса: где ещё так же ярко можно увидеть величие жизни, как не в лике прекрасной женщины?  
  
Когда Гилвани сошла с подмостков, Велен озвучил новый вопрос:  
  
– Но, серджо, неужели вы путешествовали в одиночку? Разумно ли это?  
  
– Я уже большой мальчик, сэра Серетил, – ответил он с лёгким раздражением. – Мне не нужна нянька.  
  
– Я не хотел вас оскорбить, но... знаете, я напрямую завишу от вашего благополучия, серджо! – Велен попытался отшутиться. – Не хотелось бы распрощаться с успехом только из-за того, что вам не ко времени проломили голову на большой дороге!  
  
– Ваша забота чрезвычайно трогательна, сэра, – с усмешкой промолвил Серджо, – но дорога от... дорога до Чейдинхола и обратно – это не экспедиция в сердце Аргонии. И за себя я постоять сумею, – добавил он.  
  
И Велен — собственного спокойствия ради — предпочёл ему поверить.  
  


_3Э 423, 16 Середины года_

  
  
– Фантазией вы, конечно, не блещете, сэра.  
  
– Да неужели? – с равнодушием поинтересовался Велен, не отвлекаясь от своего действительно важного занятия — разливать по бокалам вино. Закончив, он обернулся и, пожимая плечами, переспросил: – И в чём я на этот раз не соответствую вашим высоким стандартам, сэра Тирано?  
  
Лларен, перехватив протянутый ему бокал, наипаскуднейше ухмыльнулся:  
  
– И вы ещё спрашиваете? Театр «Театр», серьёзно? Ладно, как временное название, это ещё можно понять, но четвёртый год?  
  
– Ну а что? – вновь пожимая плечами, Велен нырнул в своё любимое кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и с наслаждением сделал первый глоток — ах, нибенийское полусухое четыреста третьего года, напиток богов… – Да, «Театр», единственный, и неповторимый, и, не побоюсь этих слов, самый лучший театр Империи. Пусть другие скрывают свою убогость за броским названием — нам этого не нужно.  
  
– Себя не похвалишь, никто не похвалит, не так ли, сэра? – откровенно веселился Тирано.  
  
– Но я же не говорю, что это – всецело моя заслуга, нет? – резонно ответил Велен. – Свой вклад внесло много талантливых меров, людей, — даже один хаджит! — и, знаете, сэра Тирано… я даже готов признать и вашу весомую роль, – любезно заметил он. – Вы, безусловно, самый высококлассный курьер Империи.  
  
Лларен коротко хохотнул.  
  
– Вашими молитвами, сэра Серетил, не иначе, – сказал он и, выхватив из вазы с фруктами краснобокую грушу, сел напротив Велена.  
  
Какое-то время они провели в уютном молчании. Несмотря на паскудный характер, Лларен Тирано был отличным парнем и превосходной компанией — но Велен бы лучше умер, чем признал это вслух.  
  
– Что Серджо? В этот раз он не смог приехать? – нарушил он тишину.  
  
– Нет, как видишь, – Лларен покачал головой, – и Ратис остался с ним. Но не сильно расстраивайся, Серетил, – добавил он чуть погодя, широко ухмыляясь. – Я заявился к тебе не с пустыми руками.  
  
– Да? – поверх своего бокала Велен бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд. – И что на этот раз?  
  
– Деньги — обычная сумма, тут без сюрпризов — и ещё кое-что… – собеседник сделал короткую паузу и закончил торжественно: – И новая пьеса.  
  
– И что за пьеса? – с деланным равнодушием поинтересовался Велен.  
  
Лларен осклабился и издевательски протянул:  
  
– Весьмааа интересная.  
  
– Ты предлагаешь клещами из тебя всё вытягивать, Тирано? – поморщился Велен, отставив в сторону свой опустевший бокал. – Знаешь, эта идея кажется мне привлекательней с каждой минутой. У тебя случайно не завалялось подходящих клещей?  
  
– Ха, я бы полюбовался на твои потуги! Жаль, что клещей у меня там нет, – он мотнул головой влево, туда, где на маленьком колченогом столике лежала одна из тех безразмерно-бесформенных, но надёжных и крепких сумок, в которых Велену Серетилу привозили звонкое золото и пухлые рукописи, – а вот «Келентор и Сигрид», история о трагической любви фалмерского полководца и нордской девчушки – это пожалуйста.  
  
– Хм… Серджо — и любовная трагедия? Это и правда интересно.  
  
– Тебя это удивляет? – Лларен задумчиво покрутил в руках хвостик покойной груши — единственное, что пережило их столкновение. – Почему?  
  
– Ну, как тебе сказать… – Велен поднялся, плеснул себе новую порцию рубинового нектара и вернулся в кресло. – Я думал, что разучился ему удивляться, но после «Весёлой морнхолдской вдовушки»… – промолвил он, пригубив вина, и продолжил: – Скабрёзная пьеска с сиськами и письками…  
  
– Это политическая сатира! – перебил его Лларен, нахмурившись.  
  
– …скабрёзная политическая сатира с сиськами и письками, – продолжал меж тем Велен, – и из-под пера индорильского дворянина с палкой в заднице! Как тут не…  
  
Начавший в середине веленовой фразы произносить что-то вроде «Откуда ты…» Тирано под занавес поперхнулся, залился гневным пурпурным румянцем и рыкнул полузадушенно:  
  
– Нет там у него никакой палки!  
  
– А ты проверял? – ехидно осведомился Велен.  
  
Торжествовал он недолго — через мгновенье погрызенная палочка от груши стрельнула ему прямо в глаз. Велен дёрнулся, чудом не выронив бокала, и, сдавленно выругавшись, принялся массировать себе веко. Он стегнул Тирано оскорблённым взглядом — тот в ответ закатил глаза.  
  
– Как ты дожил до взрослого возраста, Серетил? – поинтересовался он с нескрываемым раздражением. – Просто чудо, что тебя не придушили ещё во младенчестве. Я с большим удовольствием попортил бы твою смазливую физиономию, если б не знал, что серджо этому не обрадуется.  
  
– Его забота чрезвычайно трогательна, – фыркнул Велен, – как и твоя – о нём. Трогательная до крайности, да… И ты ещё обижаешься на мои невинные шутки? С такой-то пищей для размышлений?  
  
Лларен шумно вздохнул и, отставив в сторону недопитый бокал, устало потёр переносицу.  
  
– Что за странная склонность сводить любую близость между людьми к романтическому и к плотскому? – спросил он задумчиво, разочарованно даже — но без злости, без прежнего жара. – Связи могут быть много глубже, сложнее, разнообразнее… И то, что я предан ему всей душой, ничего подобного не означает — он, как никто другой, заслуживает преданности. Ты его совсем не знаешь, – добавил он вслед, – а иначе не говорил бы такого.  
  
– Да я даже имени его не знаю! – сердито воскликнул Велен. – Но разве это моя вина?  
  
– Скорее, твоё несчастье, – невесело хмыкнул Лларен.  
  
И Велен, выжатый этой недолгой беседой, словно лимон, залпом допил своё нибенийское.  
  


_3Э 423, 20 Высокого солнца_

  
  
Какое-то время в молчании понаблюдав за спектаклем, Велен вдруг понял удивительную вещь: он по-настоящему соскучился по роли простого зрителя. Именно так начиналась его любовь к театру… но в последние годы сэра Серетил без устали отыгрывал партии актёра, постановщика, администратора и  _драматурга_ , и на «незаинтересованного наблюдателя» просто не оставалось времени. Глядя на то, как перед Большим советом королева Потема изобличает в племяннице  _Ублюдка капитана караула / Иль конюха, сказать наверняка, / С трудом мне представляется возможным_ , он вдруг понял, почему Луцус Корнелиус так любил смотреть свои пьесы из ложи или с галерей. Вдали от привычной суеты, что творилась во время спектакля за сценой, Велен сделался обычным зрителем, — насколько им может быть мер, занимавшийся постановкой, — и, как оказалось, ему и правда этого не хватало. Было над чем задуматься…  
  
Когда Потема закончила свою яркую, яростную речь, Серджо спугнул тишину, царившую в ложе.  
  
– Я задолжал вам извинение, сэра Серетил, – сказал он негромко.  
  
– За что? – спросил Велен, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
– Как вы, должно быть, помните, в прошлом я не раз выражал сомнения в том, – прозвучало в ответ, – что роли, которые получает сэра Мадрион, не соответствуют её актёрскому дарованию. Однако теперь я понимаю, что вы в ней увидели. Её талант по-настоящему расцвёл за эти годы.  
  
Велен развёл руками.  
  
– Вы утверждали, что я пристрастен, серджо, — но это чистая правда, – заметил он примирительно. – Я – пристрастен, она – замечательная актриса… можно сказать, что мы оба были правы.  
  
На лице собеседника тенью мелькнула улыбка, и, улыбнувшись в ответ, Велен поспешил втянуть его в разговор. В последнее время Серджо выбирался в Чейдинхол всё реже и реже, и каждую встречу надлежало ценить на вес золота. И, обсудив мимолётом тысячи незначительных мелочей, они дошли и до новой пьесы.  
  
– Я уже показывал ребятам начало «Келентора и Сигрид», – рассказывал Велен, – и делился своими замыслами и планами. Зрительницы обрыдаются, с этим все согласились, но всё же, серджо… за что вы так ненавидите нашего главного героя?  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
– Почему вы так решили, сэра Серетил?  
  
– Бедняге хронически не везёт, и я даже эту влюблённость в нордку в расчёт не беру! – воскликнул Велен и, встретившись взглядом с Серджо, продолжил развивать свою мысль: – На каждом шагу его подстерегают неудачи: то курьер перепутает письма, то слишком рано приходит подружка… нелепая смерть Лаурила, опять же… и в самый неподходящий момент охромела лошадь!  
  
Серджо вздохнул и, сведя на переносице рыжие брови, покачал головой.  
  
– Дело не в моём отношении к Келентору, – говорил он медленно и тягуче, – вернее, не только в нём. Мне дороги все мои персонажи, а этому я сочувствую, и сочувствую искренне. Он стал героем трагедии о варварской жестокости войны и о любви, слепой ко всяким различиям — незавидная участь. Но выбор Келентора я осуждаю, – тон его изменился, стал мрачнее и резче. – Меры, облечённые властью, несут ответственность не только за себя, но и за чужие судьбы, вверенные в их руки. Однако Келентор посчитал, что его любовь к женщине важнее и выше, чем верность своим солдатам, родичам и стране… Он предал свою судьбу, и судьба ему отомстила.  
  
Его собеседник был мером, с какими Велену доводилось нечасто сталкиваться: скупым на эмоции, сдержанным в жестах, с малоподвижным лицом и до болезненного прямой спиной. Его было непросто читать — но чужие личины недаром являлись веленовой специальностью. От него не укрылись ни отбитая по резному подлокотнику дробь, ни опущенные уголки тонкогубого рта… и Велен с трудом, но всё-таки смог удержаться от так и просившейся на язык остроты о скорбной доле возлюбленных Серджо: ему почему-то казалось, что это будет не самым удачным предметом для шуток.  
  
На выручку Велену Серетилу пришёл сам спектакль: «перепалка служанок», комедийная интермедия. Старые приятели — Эстинэль с пушистыми накладными ушками и Джи’Вирр в женском платье — заметно улучшили настроение в ложе, и новый акт начался для них с чистого листа…  
  
Незадолго до окончания спектакля Велен оставил своего гостя и спустился вниз, к труппе: он должен был вместе со всеми выйти на финальный поклон. Привычная суета последних минут, глухая тишина, опускавшаяся вместе с занавесом, и аплодисменты, волна за волной, — всё это снова наполнило его ликованием, лёгкостью, даже блаженством.  
  
Велен не стал жрецом Трибунала, но он причислял себя к вернейшим жрецам Искусства. Да, ради такого стоило жить, и блюсти секретность, и, выпроваживая всех зрителей и коллег из «Театра», — он как никогда был счастлив тому, что графская семья не присутствовала на спектакле, — рваться обратно к Серджо.  
  
– Дорога свободна, никто нам не помешает, – сообщил он, отперев дверь. – Мы можем идти.  
  
И они вышли — на непривычно пустые, тихие улицы Чейдинхола. Жители города не отличались особой религиозностью, но в праздник Отдыха солнца даже они предпочитали не ссориться со жрецами Девяти и «провожать уходящий день в кругу семьи, как заповедали нам Боги».  
  
– ...Он сделался прекрасней без толпы: толпа, мой друг, мешает созерцанью, – нараспев произнёс Серджо, поправляя капюшон.  
  
Велен был склонен с ним согласиться. Над головой простиралось ясное звёздное небо, и шпили часовни Аркея, соперничая с горами, пронзали сгустившийся полумрак, и даже однообразно-аккуратные домики — сплошь белый камень и черепица — вдруг обретали волшебное очарование. Было даже немного жаль, что Велен жил на окраине, в двух шагах от «Театра», но…  
  
Не дойдя шагов десяти до входной двери, Серджо вдруг резко остановился — и удержал на месте и своего спутника, железной хваткой вцепившись ему в плечо. Он дёрнул головой, точно к чему-то прислушиваясь, и Велен открыл было рот... но тут ни с того ни с сего сэру Велена Серетила с размаху опрокинули на землю, чувствительно приложив животом о мощёную улицу.  
  
В дверной косяк вгрызся арбалетный болт.  
  
– Не вставай, – раздалось откуда-то сверху.  
  
И Велен послушно замер.  
  


_3Э 423, 10 Высокого солнца_

  
  
Его милость Фарвил Индарис, ухватив Велена за рукав, со значением произнёс:  
  
– А я передумал становиться актёром! Когда вырасту, буду рыцарем — как сэр Амиэль!  
  
– Рад за вас, серджо, – дипломатично ответил Велен. По правде сказать, он был необычайно рад, что прежняя сумасбродная затея графского сына сменилась новой и, будем надеяться, столь же краткоживущей. Случись что, «Театру» (и лично Велену) будет теперь намного сложнее выставить счёт — пусть даже роль Амиэля Ланнуса в этот раз довелось играть именно ему... и такая реакция нисколько не тешила его профессиональное самолюбие, нет-нет!  
  
Ну, разве что, самую малость…  
  
Юный Фарвил, с высоты своих десяти годов видящий себя как минимум центром мироздания, на этом не удовлетворился. Он всё никак не хотел выпустить Велена из своих маленьких цепких ручек и мучил его вопросами, предложениями и новостями из жизни Рави, самой лучшей собаки на свете. Велен молча страдал. Не то чтобы он не любил детей — но сэра Серетил привык доверять своему нутру, и оное нутро истошно вопило, что сэре Серетилу нужно срочно ретироваться из «Театра»… а мелкий Индарис грозил задержать его даже больше, чем Индарис-старший. И почему мальчишку никто не ищет?  
  
Когда из-за угла неожиданно, абсолютно бесшумно нарисовалась Эсти, Велен был готов её расцеловать. С тех пор, как пять лет назад он отбил её от насильников (попутно угодив в тюрьму, лишившись зуба и «открыв в себе удивительный талант драматурга»), девчонка была ему бесконечно предана — и помочь со спиногрызом она бы уж точно не отказалась.  
  
Велен, поймав её взгляд, наклонился к Фарвилу и, приобняв мальчишку за плечи, развернул его лицом к Эстинэль.  
  
– Милорд, вы не откажете мне в услуге? Прекрасную даму нужно проводить к…  
  
– К выходу из театра, – с готовностью откликнулась Эсти. Потупив глаза, она изобразила некое подобие реверанса и вымолвила несмело: – Я была бы крайне признательна, серджо… если бы вы согласились составить мне компанию!  
  
И разве будущий рыцарь мог ответить отказом на подобную просьбу? «А она хороша! – довольно подумал Велен, глядя на их удаляющиеся спины. – Пора уже доверять ей роли посерьёзнее». И, окрылённый вновь обретённой свободой, он поспешил в костюмерную.  
  
Дети… Здесь было много детей, неожиданно много для города, где большинство населения составляли меры. Велен прекрасно понимал, почему Серджо заинтересовался именно проектом Лаамила, а не решил, например, выкупить один из театров Имперского города. Чейдинхол лежал совсем близко к границам Морровинда, и связывавшие их узы здесь были крепки как нигде в Сиродииле: узы крови, и узы политики, и узы, скованные из звонкого золота. С каждым годом сюда приезжало всё больше данмеров из тех, кого — по самым разным причинам! — жизнь на родине устраивать перестала. Весь город иногда напоминал ему кучку детей, вырвавшихся из-под опеки строгих родителей. И, как и всякий ребёнок в такой ситуации, они с удивительным энтузиазмом начали предаваться всему «порицаемому, дурному и запрещённому» — поведение, что Велену было знакомо не понаслышке.  
  
А потом в Чейдинхоле стал править единственный во всём Сиродииле граф-не-имперец, да к тому же и данмер-Хлаалу. И не нужно было знать наизусть «Весёлую морнхолдскую вдовушку», чтобы увидеть здесь цепкие пальчики леди Барензии. Только глупцы могли полагать, что венценосная «дважды вдова» удовлетворится ролью приживалки при царственном дяде, а Велен глупцом не был. Пытаясь выбить из-под ног короля Ллетана поддержку родного Дома, Барензия и Хелсет готовились к бою и вербовали себе союзников — ведь эта война была не из тех, что выигрывают солдаты в тяжёлых сапогах. Все знали, чьи связи и чьё влияние помогли его сиятельству сделаться графом, но не все понимали, какое значение ситуация в Чейдинхоле может иметь для развязки грядущего противостояния. И Велен, которому политических драм хватало на сцене, очень старался поддерживать с серджо Анделом Индарисом добрые, сердечные отношения…  
  
– Мне показалось, что вы избегаете меня, сэра Серетил, – мелодично, немного капризно прозвучало у него за спиной. – С вашей стороны это весьма нелюбезно.  
  
Да, трудности подстерегали Велена на каждом шагу. Он аккуратно затворил за собой двери костюмерной и обернулся, встретившись взглядом с серджо Ллатасой Индарис, прекрасной графиней Индарис — с женщиной, которую он всеми правдами и неправдами избегал.  
  
– Как вы можете говорить такое, ваше сиятельство! – воскликнул он, вплетя в свои интонации лёгкие нотки обиды и негодования. – Беседы с женщиной вашего ума доставляют мне неизъяснимое наслаждение, но вы же понимаете — дела, дела…  
  
– Но мы здесь одни, не так ли? – промурлыкала серджо Индарис, скользящей походкой перетекая навстречу Велену. – Пока Андел донимал вас своей болтовнёй, все работники разошлись. Но что насчёт вас, сэра Серетил? Или лучше — «Велен»? – с придыханием проговорила она. Маленький розовой язычок неспешно скользнул по карминово-красным губам; Велен вздрогнул, шагнул назад и упёрся спиною в дверь. – Вам не наскучили все эти разговоры, Вееелен? - протянула Ллатаса. - Я бы могла найти лучшее применение вашему языку.  
  
Велен открыл было рот — но подавился непроизнесённым словом. Изящная маленькая ладошка госпожи Индарис нырнула вперёд, легла ему на промежность и принялась бесстыдно оглаживать член.  
  
– Ты же тоже этого хочешь, Велен, я чувствую это! Почему же колеблешься?  
  
И правда же, почему? Ллатаса Индарис была удивительно красива: тонкой, точёной красотой высокородной мерки. Да, она не была Гилвани — но Велену не впервые доводилось выдавать действительное за желаемое. Да, она была чужой женой — но и это редко когда его останавливало.  
  
А вот то, что супруга графа была настолько безрассудна, что решила отдаться страсти прямо посреди «Театра», предрекало печальный финал любым отношениям.  
  
– Простите, серджо Ллатаса, но мне надо идти, – решительно произнес Велен, выпутываясь из её маленьких цепких ручек.  
  
– Да как ты!.. – задохнулась от злости она. – Стой! Сейчас же вернись! – доносилось Велену в спину.  
  
Однако о возвращении он даже не помышлял — подстреленным гуаром Велен нёсся вперёд, радуясь, что любым двусмысленностям пришёл конец, и можно переставать ходить вокруг Ллатасы Индарис на цыпочках.  
  
Но, оттолкнув её, Велен нажил себе врага.  
  


_3Э 423, 20 Высокого солнца_

  
  
Он прижимался к земле так сильно, словно старался просочиться сквозь камни. На худой конец, Велен согласился бы на невидимость, даже на захудалый «хамелеон» — но его единственным союзником была темнота.  
  
И Серджо.  
  
– На вашем месте я бы поспешил удалиться, мутсэры, – любезно обратился он к неизвестным, невидимым Велену собеседникам.  
  
– Эй, дылда! – пророкотало в ответ. – Вали, пока цел! Нам только актёришка нужен!  
  
– Ах ты, сссука! – с чувством — пусть и шёпотом — выругался Велен. Он узнал этот голос, голос Маркуса Суллеруса, а это могло означать только одно…  
  
Впрочем, его заступника сей момент озарения не впечатлил — насколько тычок сапогом позволял об этом судить.  
  
– Что же, тогда нам не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как прибегнуть к бессмысленному насилию, – сказал он обманчиво-мягко.  
  
– За дело, парни! – скомандовал Суллерус.  
  
И парни принялись за дело: Велен слышал шаги, свист воздуха… хруст и ругательство, крики боли, свист, хруст, звон, оглушительный вопль… Не выдержав, он приподнялся на локтях и попытался переползти в более удобную для наблюдения позицию.  
  
Его глазам открылось дивное зрелище: Серджо, вооружившись шестифутовой палкой, лупит парней Суллеруса в хвост и в гриву. Двое уже валялись на земле; третий, попытавшийся подобраться к нему со спины, схлопотал могучий удар в живот и отлетел на десяток шагов, неслабо приложившись спиной о брусчатку — Серджо даже не повернул головы. Четвёртый, воспользовавшись заминкой, отскочил вбок и попытался достать противника ножом — и Велен снова услышал хруст перебитого запястья, сплетающийся в неразрывное целое с воплем боли. Мощный удар по голеням довершил дело, и из всей шайки на ногах остался один лишь вожак.  
  
Отбежавший на безопасное, как ему показалось, расстояние Суллерус попытался спешно взвести арбалет… но это расстояние Серджо преодолел единым прыжком. Он выбил из рук имперца оружие, — или тот сам его выпустил, точно Велен сказать не мог, — и Суллерус застыл перед ним, точно скриб перед воином-квама.  
  
– На вашем месте я бы поспешил удалиться, мутсэра, – учтиво предложил Серджо. – Только захватите с собой своих приятелей! И можете не сомневаться: если подобное повторится, я не буду играть с едой и просто-напросто всех вас убью, – пообещал он с всё тем же вежливым равнодушием. – Не исключая заказчика.  
  
Дальнейшее Велен помнил довольно смутно: приглушенные голоса, мельтешащие фигуры в широких плащах, дверь с арбалетным болтом, глубоко засевшим в косяке...  
  
– Доставайте ключи, сэра Серетил, ну же! – настойчиво прозвучало откуда-то сверху и сзади.  
  
И Велен послушно отпер входную дверь.  
  
Переступив порог, Велен собрал в себе силы только для пары шагов, и вскоре сполз на пол, облокотился на стену, прикрыл глаза. Серджо, пошумев немного у входа, подошел ближе и поинтересовался:  
  
– Я не ошибся? Вы знаете, кто их послал?  
  
– За главного у них человек графини, – устало ответил Велен. – Видимо, это она отправила их меня прикончить.  
  
– Нет, они не убивать вас пришли, – не согласился Серджо. – Попугать, избить, покалечить, быть может - но не...  
  
– Это еще почему? – не трудясь открывать глаза, прервал его Велен.  
  
Серджо — самым нехарактерным для себя образом! — фыркнул.  
  
– Тогда бы вряд ли они пошли на дело с одиноким арбалетом, парой дубин и перочинным ножиком, – сказал он с пренебрежением в голосе. – Так, подождите немного, сэра Серетил, я зажгу лампу... А вы пока можете рассказать, как ухитрились настолько насолить графине, что она посылает за вами головорезов.  
  
– Это долгая история, – попробовал было отмахнуться Велен.  
  
– Нам некуда торопиться.  
  
– Вы уверены, что хотите об этом услышать? Ну ладно, – без боя сдался Велен. – Если вкратце, то дело было так. Одно непристойное предложение. Один вежливый отказ. Одна обиженная баба. Одно "любимый, он пытался меня изнасиловать!" Одно "дорогая, не выдумывай глупостей!" Одна...  
  
– Постойте, сэра Серетил, – перебили его. – Почему же граф не поверил любимой жене?  
  
– Граф? – Велен нервно хихикнул. – Граф у нас искренно убежден, что я... как бы сказать... из тех, кто следует столь порицаемой практике Пронзания Второго Отверстия.  
  
Ответом ему было глухое — потрясенное? — молчание. Чернота, царившая за сомкнутыми веками, вдруг окрасилась в красный, и Серджо, управившись с лампой, спросил наконец:  
  
– И... откуда же у сэры Индариса взялось это... крайне своеобразное представление?  
  
Велен пожал плечами.  
  
– Он не дурак — и он достаточно осведомлен, достаточно наблюдателен. Секретные встречи, загадочные друзья и деньги, свалившиеся с неба... Он решил, что у меня есть богатый любовник, предпочитающий держать нашу связь в тайне. Я не стал его разубеждать. Лларен, наверное... – начал он говорить, открывая глаза, — и поперхнулся. Закашлялся. Взвился на ноги. – Ох, Рорис-заступник, серджо!.. – потрясенно вымолвил Велен. – Что они?.. Лларен шкуру с меня сдерет...  
  
В свете масляной лампы, что Серджо держал в руке, было явственно видно его пустую правую глазницу.  
  
– Сэра Серетил? – переспросил он с тревогой.  
  
– Серджо, они выбили вам глаз! Как вы?..  
  
– Стеклянный шарик, – отмахнулся он, – пусть и очень правдоподобный. Этого глаза я лишился намного раньше... Вы в порядке, сэра?  
  
– Я? Мне надо выпить, – пришел к заключению Велен. – Пойдёмте наверх, серджо, — я угощаю.  
  
После у Велена наступило очередное затмение. Он пришел в себя лишь тогда, когда, справившись с неподатливой пробкой, припал к одной из заранее припасённых бутылок нибенийского полусухого.  
  
– Вы уверены, что вам стоит сейчас напиваться, сэра? – звучал откуда-то сзади обеспокоенный голос Серджо.  
  
– Во всем Тамриэле есть только три мера, в чьей компании я могу себе это позволить, – отрываясь от бутылки, сообщил ему Велен. – Мне звезды улыбнулись: в этот час с возможностью сошлось мое желанье, – продекламировал он, растягивая губы в кривой усмешке.  
  
Серджо вздохнул и, поставив лампу на стол, устало потер переносицу.  
  
– Тогда перестаньте вести себя, как нордская деревенщина, сэра, – укорил он Велена. – Найдите бокалы, угостите гостя, сядьте, наконец! Даже упадничеству следует предаваться со вкусом.  
  
И Велен, вспомнив о манерах, достал вторую бутылку и занялся «сервировкой». Вскоре он уже утопал в своем любимом кресле, а Серджо, успевший где-то избавиться от одного из своих всегдашних синих плащей, устроился напротив.  
  
– А я-то думал, что вы просто слепы на один глаз! – пригубив вино, заявил вдруг Велен. – Я сначала не мог понять этот ваш странный взгляд, но асимтр.. ассимерт... но неподвижность правого выдала вас с головой! Что с ним случилось? Даже никакого шрама нет...  
  
– Это очень скучная и до крайности глупая история, сэра. Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз?..  
  
Велен не стал настаивать; они помолчали и вновь занялись своими бокалами.  
  
– А куда, – начал Велен после очередного сладостного глотка, – куда делась ваша палка?  
  
– А вы как думаете, сэра Серетил? – с нежданным ехидством прозвучало в ответ. – Уж точно не в задницу!  
  
Велен вздрогнул, чуть было не окатив драгоценным вином штаны, и с трудом выдавил:  
  
– Тирано рассказал это вам?!  
  
– Вы же его знаете, сэра Серетил. Разве он мог удержаться? – Велен согласно мотнул головой: все верно, конечно же, этот — не мог! – Что до посоха, – Серджо, задумчиво улыбаясь, тянул слова и крутил в руках свой полупустой бокал, – то он вернулся обратно в Обливион. Я, конечно, мог бы призвать и дайкатану — но нам бы тогда пришлось избавляться от пятёрки трупов, а это, поверьте мне, сэра, бывает очень накладно.  
  
– Велен.  
  
– Что, простите?  
  
– Прошу, обращайтесь ко мне по имени — и "на ты", – повторил Велен. – Давно бы пора, в самом деле.  
  
– Вы... – мужчина замялся, и медленно, будто с трудом подбирая слова, произнес: – ты понимаешь, что я не могу ответить тем же, Велен?  
  
– Ну, лет пять-десять-пятнадцать я подождать готов, так уж и быть, – отшутился тот. – Ваше здоровье, серджо!  
  
И Велен, скрывая в бокале свою торжествующую улыбку, с большим удовольствием осушил его до самого дна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тамриэльский месяц Высокого солнца соответствует нашему июлю, Середины года - июню.
> 
> * Идея пролога честно украдена из "Генриха V". Но так как я, к сожалению, не Шекспир, прошу считать результат не самым удачным переводом с сиродиильского на русский.
> 
> * Война Красного алмаза (3Э 121 - 137) - гражданская война, в ходе которой потомки Пелагиуса Септима II боролись за императорский престол; завершилась поражением коалиции королевы Потемы и приходом к власти Цефоруса Септима.
> 
> * Сэр Амиэль Ланнус - основатель Рыцарей Девяти; не смог удержать своих рыцарей от участия в Войне Красного алмаза — как следствие, в 3Э 131 особым императорским указом орден был официально распущен.
> 
> * Касательно хронологии. В каноне упоминается, что:
> 
> \- Между 3Э 417 и 3Э 427 умирает король Эадвир, и Хелсет и Барензия, проигрывая борьбу за власть в Вэйресте, возвращаются в Морровинд.  
> \- В 3Э 427 умирает Атин Ллетан, и Хелсет становится королём Морровинда.  
> \- Около 3Э 431 Фарвил Индарис основывает Рыцарей Колючки.  
> \- К 3Э 433 Андел Индарис уже какое-то время является графом Чейдинхола, его жена мертва, а все в округе говорят, что титул он получил благодаря Х и Б.
> 
> Мне кажется, что, чтобы продвинуть своего человека в сиродиильские графы, мамочке и сыночку скорее помогли бы их связи среди имперской политической элиты... поэтому я предполагаю, что Индарису "подарили" Чейдинхол ещё до того, как Хелсет взошёл на престол — как раз для того, чтобы переманить на свою сторону дом Хлаалу.


	3. Акт III. Нарсис

_3Э 428, 27 Восхода солнца_

  
  
– Эй, ты! Ты, жирная нордская свинья! А твоя мамка тоже была такой же жирной, а? Как тогда она мужика на себя затащила? Небось, оглушила свиной ногой, завалила на плечо, приволокла в свою пещеру — и на цепь! Или вы там у себя и правда трахаете родных сестёр, и мамка с папкой не были исключениями? Неудивительно, что ты такой тупой!  
  
Мужчина, сидевший в соседней с Веленом камере, вместо ответа вцепился в стальные прутья решётки, брызжа слюной и изрыгая неразборчивые проклятия. На месте «соседа напротив» Велен поостерёгся бы злить его, эту свирепую бородатую гору мышц… пусть даже, что и греха таить, жира там тоже было немало. Такой, возможно, и правда способен вырвать решётку с мясом и «засунуть тебе башку в задницу, сраный ублюдок». Зачем рисковать понапрасну?  
  
Но каждый справлялся со скукой по-своему.  
  
Тощий хмырь из камеры напротив вскоре утратил интерес к своему прежнему собеседнику и обратил внимание и на Велена.  
  
– Эй, милашка! – крикнул он, прильнув к решётке. – Ты там не заскучал? Я ведь тебя и правда сначала за стриженную девку принял… хотя, если под верным углом… Подойди ближе, сладкий, отклячь свой задок — и если ты хорошо попросишь, я покажу тебе настоящего мужика!  
  
Единственным ответом, которого он добился, стала описанная на пальцах дорога на хер.  
  
Велен прикрыл глаза. Интересно, почему этот с’вит здесь торчит? Норд, если верить подслушанному от стражников, прирезал какого-то имперского чинушу, и местные ждут не дождутся, чтобы сплавить «подарочек» конвою из Сиродиила. Велен? Что делать с мутсэрой Веленом Серетилом, они, по-видимому, пока не определились, но с  _этим_ -то всё было ясно: его стоило придушить ещё во младенчестве.  
  
Игнорировать тупую злобную трескотню оказалось достаточно просто, но игнорировать холод — нет. Велен поёжился: в затхлом каменном мешке было холоднее, чем на улице, а из дома его вытащили в одной рубашке. Поёрзав немного на своей соломенной подстилке, он понял, что любая поза будет одинаково неудобной, и, обхватив руками колени, свернулся в клубок. В голову лезли непрошенные и вялые, будто бы полусонные мысли, одна другой бестолковее. Например, как насчёт того, чтобы в каждый имперский застенок запихнуть по болтливому идиоту — как дополнительное наказание для остальных? Отличная схема, действенная и драматичная даже — тут вам и конфликт, и возможность для комедийной интермедии... Но тюрьма и без того чудесно подходит для драмы, разве не так? Аскетичные декорации, затаённое напряжение, явственный символизм — всё так и просится на подмостки. Завязка, развязка, звено из цепи событий? Герой покидает тюрьму — бежит из тюрьмы? — и начинает новую жизнь… возвращает старую? Мстит обидчикам, может быть, или…  
  
– Велен Серетил! – резким окриком ворвалось в круговорот его мыслей.  
  
Дёрнувшись, он со всей дури приложился головой о неуступчивый камень стены и сдавленно выругался.  
  
Проснулся.  
  
– На выход! – скомандовал стражник, позвякивая связкой ключей.  
  
Велен, морщась от боли, медленно поднялся на ноги. Неулыбчивый страж закона распахнул решётчатую дверь камеры и, не теряя времени даром, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
  
– Эй, эй! Куда это вы намылились, а? Чего это он выходит, а я с этим ф’лахом остался? Эй! – бесновался сзади бывший сосед.  
  
Стражник в ответ не издал ни звука, — видно, успел притерпеться, — и коротко рыкнул норд. Велен, на ходу развернувшись вполоборота, широко ухмыльнулся и снова продемонстрировал свой оттопыренный средний палец, но в этот раз — со злорадством, а не с немым раздражением. Судя по площадной брани, донёсшейся в ответ, послание достигло своего адресата…  
  
– Шевелитесь, сэра, – одёрнул Велена стражник.  
  
Тот послушно ускорил шаг: даже шанс, что впереди могла поджидать  _перемена к худшему_ , не слишком портил ему настроение. Всяко приятнее, чем холод и неизвестность.  
  
Путешествие завершилось довольно скучно, Велен даже был немного разочарован. За очередным поворотом, прямо посреди коридора стражник застыл, вытянувшись по струнке перед двумя мерами: первым был незнакомый Велену мужчина в офицерских доспехах, вторым – старый знакомец, Лларен.  
  
Велен был готов его расцеловать.  
  
– Всё, как мы договаривались, седура Оретис*, – проговорил «офицер», жестом отпуская веленова конвоира. – Ваш драматург, в целости и сохранности.  
  
– С вами приятно иметь дело, сэра Фалас, – важно проговорил Лларен, склоняя голову набок. – Сэра Хларен недаром рекомендовал вас как разумного, рассудительного мера. Глядя на вашу образцовую работу, я решил оказать поддержку доблестным стражам Нарсиса. Позвольте же мне сделать небольшое пожертвование на строительство нового здания тюрьмы.  
  
– Я с удовольствием принимаю ваш вклад, седура Оретис, – с учтивостью отозвался «сэра Фалас», беря из рук Лларена увесистый, красноречиво позвякивающий мешочек. – Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы встретимся при более радостных обстоятельствах.  
  
– Наши надежды взаимны, сэра Фалас, и…  
  
Какое-то время они ещё обменивались любезностями, а Велен, не зная, куда себя девать, переминался с ноги на ногу и поглядывал по сторонам. Ему страстно хотелось поскорее покинуть сии гостеприимные своды, доползти до дома, рухнуть в кресло и отогреться подслащенным красным вином — но он понимал, что влезать в разговор было бы не очень разумно.  
  
Не в том он был положении, чтобы навязывать кому-то свои условия.  
  
– Пойдём, Серетил. Время не ждёт, – буркнул Лларен, раскланявшись наконец с разумным и рассудительным «сэрой Фаласом».  
  
И Велен, не мешкая, поспешил за своим освободителем к выходу. У самых дверей Тирано остановился, залез в свою безразмерную сумку, молча сунул Велену в руки его же кожаную куртку и вышел на улицу, всё так же не проронив ни слова. Часовые у дверей проводили их равнодушными, скучающими взглядами — и Лларена, что нёсся вперёд с целеустремлённостью учуявшего самку алита, и понуро трусившего следом Велена, что на ходу пытался натягивать куртку...  
  
Неожиданно Лларен застыл на месте, и Велен чуть не врезался ему в спину. В последний момент он остановился и, будто пробудившись ото сна, огляделся по сторонам. Тирано завёл их в какую-то подворотню, тёмную узкую улочку, где пахло мочой и всё ещё лежал грязный, коричнево-жёлтый снег. Повернувшись к Велену лицом, он коротко спросил:  
  
– Тебя били?  
  
Велен поморщился, нервно дёрнул плечом.  
  
– Не сильно, и даже лицо не трогали! – ответил он с притворной весёлостью; Лларен кивнул, смотря куда-то сквозь собеседника. – Спасибо, что ты меня вытащил, Тирано, я очень те…  
  
Но его благодарности на середине слова прервал короткий и быстрый удар под дых; у Велена искры посыпались из глаз... Тирано поднял его, хватающего ртом воздух, как рыба, на ноги. Наскоро отряхнул. Ухватил за плечи и прошипел, с холодной яростью в алых глазах:  
  
– Мало тебя били, Серетил. Ты что, совсем больной? Какого хера ты вытворяешь, а? Я тебя спрашиваю?  
  
– Я… – попытался вымолвить Велен. – Я…  
  
– Ты – идиот, Серетил, – припечатал Лларен, поняв, что членораздельного ответа от него сейчас не добиться. – Ты идиот, а на взятки, что я сегодня раздал, можно снарядить боевой корабль. Мы, блядь, не для того приезжали в Нарсис, чтобы и здесь заниматься этим дерьмом… Ты хоть понимаешь, как сильно твой кретинизм подставляет серджо?  
  
И Велен молча кивнул... Да, ставить здесь и сейчас «Весёлую морнхолдскую вдовушку» было явно не лучшей из его идей.  
_  
_

_3Э 428, 8 Восхода солнца_

  
  
Велен в очередной раз перечитывал записку от Тирано — сухие строчки, украшенные манящим «может быть, к концу месяца», — когда дверь в его (надежно запертую) кабинето-гримёрную с оглушительным грохотом распахнулась.  
  
– Уйми уже своих женщин, Велен! - с порога начал возмущаться Лаамил. – Так уже просто невозможно работать!  
  
Ну да, зачем же нужен этот простонародный стук в дверь, когда в распоряжении есть Открывание Ондузи и Разбиватель замков Екаша?..  
  
– Ты о чём вообще? – сдержанно поинтересовался Велен, пряча письмо в карман.  
  
В ответ Лаамил страдальчески закатил глаза и, заходя внутрь, всё так же шумно захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
– Только не надо строить из себя святую невинность, Велен Серетил, – сказал он, скрестив на груди руки. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, «о чём я вообще» сейчас говорю. Гилвани и Эстинэль снова сцепились, и в этот раз мы  _втроём_  еле сумели их растащить. Втроём, Велен! Я, знаешь ли, не для того становился актёром, чтобы в свободное время бабскими склоками заниматься. У меня, знаешь ли, и своих дел по горло!  
  
– С чего это они стали «моими женщинами», Лаамил? Я им не брат, не отец, не владелец — и ни с одной из них я не спал, если ты вдруг об этом.  
  
– Значит, давно пора! – альтмер резко взмахнул рукой. – Они нам так всё здание разнесут, а я не хочу в третий раз отстраивать свой театр, спасибо! Ты взрослый мужик, Серетил! Определись уже, ради всего святого, и перестань тушеваться, как молоденькая послушница.  
  
Велен тряхнул головой, устало потёр виски.  
  
– Послушай, Лаамил, – попытался он урезонить товарища, – я правда не знаю, из-за чего они постоянно ссорятся, но твоя теория – это полная чушь. Эсти ещё совсем девочка, а что до Гилвани… – Велен замялся, с трудом подбирая слова. – Гилвани я не интересую, она достаточно ясно — и неоднократно! — давала мне это понять.  
  
– Для такого умного мера ты иногда такой дурак, – Лаамил укоризненно покачал головой. – Твоей маленькой подружке уже лет двадцать, она и по меркам меров давно не девочка. Они с нашей примой обе влюблены в тебя, как кошки. Разберись уже с ними, сделай милость — а иначе кого-то из вас троих я вскоре точно отправлю к предкам.  
  
Велен, решив попозже осмыслить это удивительное откровение, — сейчас он уж точно к этому не готов, — внимательней присмотрелся к своему компаньону. Никогда не отличавшийся особо взрывным темпераментом Лаамил был явно на взводе, бурлил, как позабытый на огне чайник. Да, он выглядел расстроенным и сердитым, и причиной этому вряд ли послужила чья-то неустроенная личная жизнь.  
  
– Что-то случилось, друг? – негромко спросил его Велен. – Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
  
Из Лаамила словно выпустили весь воздух: он притих, поник головой и без сил опустился на единственный стул, свободный от стопок бумаг, банок с гримом или одежды.  
  
– Утром я получил письмо от отца. Он вдруг решил «вспомнить о корнях» и перебраться в Тель Вос… и хочет потащить за собой и маму, и сестру. Ну, и Альдоса тоже, я полагаю, – вспомнил о зяте Лаамил. – Вряд ли Альвеса куда-то отправится без него.  
  
– Тебя это так расстраивает? Почему?  
  
Веленом — редкий случай! — двигало не любопытство, но искренняя забота: все эти годы Лаамил из Клаудреста был ему надёжным, верным соратником. Он, как никто другой, уважал чужие секреты — этот мер, что не был в Клаудресте ни разу в жизни. По правде сказать, не был он и «Лаамилом»… но смешанное происхождение Ллаалама Ареласа выдавали только слегка розоватые белки и не характерная для альтмеров тёмно-вишнёвая радужка.*  
  
– Когда отец решил в прошлый раз заняться политикой, то чудом сохранил голову, – хмыкнул Лаамил, – и сбежал из страны, сверкая пятками. Теперь он вздумал половить рыбки в мутной воде — но с его удачей скорее напорется на дреуга. Само собой, мне не очень-то нравится, что его… его «политические амбиции», – выговорил он с издёвкой в голосе, – могут погубить семью.  
  
Велен внимательно посмотрел на него, пожевал губами и предложил, с каждым словом воодушевляясь всё больше и больше:  
  
– А ты отправляйся в Чейдинхол, поговори с сестрой. Альвеса – разумная женщина, она к тебе прислушается. Дождись родителей, попытайся урезонить если и не отца, то хотя бы мачеху. Не стоит паниковать раньше времени!  
  
– Хм, – задумчиво протянул Лаамил, барабаня пальцами по коленке. – В этом есть резон… Но время, конечно, очень неподходящее, когда повсюду такой кавардак… Есть, кстати, новости от твоего патрона?  
  
– О, я сегодня тоже разжился письмом! Но, – Велен развёл руками, – с новостями пока негусто. Говорят, что ближе к концу месяца он, мооожет быть, выберется в Нарсис — вот и всё, что мне удалось узнать.  
  
Лаамил покачал головой:  
  
– Неудивительно, если учесть, какой беспорядок творится у индорильцев.  
  
– Беспорядок – это как-то мягко, тебе не кажется? – саркастично поинтересовался Велен. – Пребывающий в кризисе веры грандмастер бросается на меч, а его родичи всё никак не могут поделить власть – это не «беспорядок», это «пиздец».  
  
– К чему такая вульгарность? – спросил, наморщив высокий лоб, Лаамил. – Мы же прекрасно друг друга поняли.  
  
– Прости, – он посерьёзнел. – Не сдержался. Сам понимаешь, не очень-то меня это радует.  
  
О, Велен даже представить боялся, насколько это не радует Серджо. Он почти воочию видел, как тот, нахмурив рыжие брови, скорбно твердит, что «меры, облечённые властью, не могут ставить себя, свои склонности и свою честь выше долга перед Домом и землёй». Поступок старого грандмастера в его глазах будет трусостью, даже предательством…  
  
– Да, конечно, я понимаю, – сочувственно отозвался Лаамил. – И я благодарен тебе за предложение, но… ты без меня управишься? С театром, с девочками?  
  
– Я уже большой мальчик, сэра, – отмахнулся Велен. – Нянька мне не нужна.

  
_3Э 428, 27 Восхода солнца_

  
  
Остаток пути прошёл без приключений: стремительные шаги, мощёные светлые улицы и негромкие приветствия от тех, кто знал драматурга Велена Серетила в лицо. Тирано, непривычно угрюмый и неразговорчивый, — Велен успел подзабыть, какой он может быть заразой! — при каждой задержке морщился, как от зубной боли, и метал в его сторону короткие злые взгляды. Да, дорога домой оказалась не из приятных, как ни крути…  
  
Отперев входную дверь, Лларен развернулся, взял Велена за плечи и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, произнёс:  
  
– Бывай, Серетил. Пожалуйста, будь осторожней.  
  
И, взмахнув на прощанье рукой, он просто ушёл, всё тем же стремительным шагом. Велен растерянно проводил глазами его удаляющуюся спину, вздохнул — и переступил порог.  
  
Дом встречал его, словно бесстыдно-неверная женщина, неприкрытыми знаками чужого присутствия: чужая одежда в прихожей, чужие шаги… Впрочем, чужим рукам, что протянули ему горячую чашку, блаженно благоухающую специями и цедрой, Велен скорее обрадовался. Пригубив вино, он расплылся в блаженной улыбке и встретился взглядом с непроницаемым Ратисом Даресом.  
  
– Здравствуйте, сэра Серетил. Серджо ждёт вас наверху, – сказал он сухо.  
  
По правде сказать, Велен был бы сейчас не прочь принять обжигающе-жаркую ванну или хотя бы сменить свою провонявшую отчаянием одежду… Но, даже если забыть и про собственное чувство вины, то гневная отповедь Тирано и Дарес, вновь перешедший на «вы», наполняли его тревогой и беспокойством. С Серджо было нужно повидаться как можно быстрее — и как можно быстрее покаяться.  
  
Наверное, Велену и правда стоило остановиться ещё после той эпохальной постановки «Уриэля III», где королеву Потему украшала буйная рыжая грива, а её венценосного сына – весьма узнаваемые усы и бородка…  
  
Велен так и не нашёл в себе силы расстаться с чашкой: он пил на ходу, а Дарес отыгрывал роль его бессловесной, угрюмой тени.  
  
Дойдя наконец до своего «кабинета», Велен со вздохом распахнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь. Серджо и правда ждал его — сидя в одном из тех замечательных кресел, что переехали в новый дом прямо из Чейдинхола; густые тени скрывали его фигуру надёжней любого плаща, но ошибиться было невозможно.  
  
– Доброго дня вам, серджо, – потревожило тишину негромкое, будто бы сдавленное приветствие.  
  
– Здравствуй, Велен, – прозвучало в ответ. – Не стой же в дверях, присаживайся!  
  
И приглашение он послушно принял, лишь на мгновенье задумавшись о том, что находится он в собственном доме, среди своих же вещей… да, Серджо умел одним лишь присутствием внушить единственно верное представление о том, кто здесь главный. Велен, морщась от боли, — в спине, в животе, в боках — аккуратно опустился в кресло, сделал ещё один мелкий глоток и поднял глаза на Серджо.  
  
В руках он сжимал такую же, как у Велена, чашку — это было первым, что выхватил взгляд. Только потом он встретился с сидящим напротив мужчиной глазами — и вздрогнул. Нет, это была не причудливая игра света и тени: через пустую глазницу Серджо, от лба и до самого подбородка, и правда змеился свежий, багровый шрам. На похудевшем лице и правда резче обозначились скулы, болезненно заострились черты. Под глазами и правда легла непроглядная чернота бессонных ночей…  
  
– И правда, безобразное порой верней прекрасного пленяет взоры, – задумчиво проговорил он, склоняя голову набок.  
  
Велен моргнул, смущённо отвёл глаза. Прежде, чем он успел задать хотя бы один из вертевшихся на языке вопросов, —  _вы в порядке, серджо? что с вами случилось, серджо? как сильно вы на меня рассержены, серджо?_  — тот, кривовато усмехаясь, воскликнул:  
  
– Полно же, Велен! Не надо так на меня смотреть, всё не так уж и плохо! Видел бы ты того, другого парня!.. Как, сюда ещё эти дивные новости не дошли? – переспросил он, натолкнувшись на непонимающий взгляд. Велен помотал головой; Серджо продолжил, с неспешностью и всё той же кривой усмешкой: – А это занятно, весьма и весьма. Хоть Нарсис – и город Хлаалу, но такое... Хотя, быть может, на твоей информированности сказалось пусть и недолгое, но пребывание в неволе? В любом случае, знай: не тебе одному нынче довелось поставить скандальный спектакль.  
  
– Серджо? О чём вы? – переспросил Велен.  
  
Сзади раздался какой-то странный шум, и Велен отвлёкся, невольно оглянулся назад. Дарес, удерживая в руках колченогий столик, увенчанный алебастровым блюдом, дошёл до кресел, пристроил между ними свою ношу и снова ушёл куда-то к дверям.  
  
– Спасибо, Ратис, – сказал ему Серджо и, взяв с подноса пузатый чайник, подлил себе вина. Сделав глоток, он продолжил, обращаясь к Велену: – А что до моих приключений, то я, как бы это сказать... Сыграл на сцене Атина Сарети: убийство — и позиция в Совете. Правда, в моём случае это были и другой родич, и другое место, так что вряд ли меня назовут Надеждой дома Индорил.  
  
Велен начал кое-что понимать.  
  
– Вы дрались на дуэли? – спросил он и тоже потянулся за чайником.  
  
– Верно, – Серджо кивнул, сделал новый глоток. – Удивительное было зрелище, тебе бы понравилось. Нам обоим нужна была не простая победа, а  _правильная_  — и мы оба проявили недюжинную изобретательность.  
  
– Но победа досталась вам.  
  
– Да, моя непростая, красивая, правильная победа... Думаю, будет лучше, если ты услышишь о ней от меня. Представь себе, Велен:  


Они сошлись, не спрятав за забрала  
Ни лиц, ни помыслов, и только смерть  
Сумела разделить их воедино  
Сплетённую судьбу. А между тем…

  
  
– Глупо было сражаться без шлема, – сказал он, указывая на шрам. – Глупо, но совершенно необходимо, как было необходимо и облачиться в традицию, и вооружиться традицией — плащи и доспехи, щиты и мечи… Сам я предпочитаю двуручное оружие, – поделился Серджо, покачивая ногой в до блеска начищенном сапоге. – Высокий рост – это ведь ещё и длинные руки, а, скажем, дайкатана в умелых длинных руках – это действительно страшно.  
  
Он ненадолго умолк и, пригубив вина, продолжил рассказ; под его неподвижным, пристальным взглядом Велен чувствовал себя словно ужик перед алик’рским заклинателем змей.  
  
– Что до дуэли, – рассказывал Серджо, – из нас двоих я – лучший фехтовальщик, но дяде было привычней такое оружие. Он меня недооценивал, что обычно всегда на пользу — но он знал... – Серджо запнулся, дёрнул щекой и явно сказал не то, что хотел вначале: – Знал о моей слепой зоне. И зрелище получилось захватывающее:  


Бой начался, и схватки круговерть  
Их затянула. Быстрые и злые  
Мотивы исполняли их мечи:  
Удар, отвод, эффектная восьмёрка,  
Удар – и сбив, контратака – блок.  
Удар обманный, резкое движенье,  
Зацеп щита, открытое плечо  
И выпад, что решил бы раньше срока  
Исход сраженья, будь он чуть точней,  
А так – лишь кровь, и боль, и продолженье:  
Отскок, удар мечом, отвод, удар...  
Противника почуяв слабость, дядя  
Атаковал всё справа, но, увы,  
Он сделался до боли предсказуем.  
И вот – удар, но руку со щитом,  
Забывшись, он назад отвёл, и плечи,  
И голову открыв. Ему в ответ –  
Перебивающий удар, а следом  
Был горло перерезавший удар...  
Таким финал сей драмы оказался!

  
  
Он усмехнулся, хищно сверкнув зубами, и замолчал, крутя в руках опустевшую чашку. Велен вздохнул, на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Повёл плечами, глянул на свои беспокойные пальцы. Нахмурился — и с угрюмой задумчивостью сказал:  
  
– Знаете, я иногда вам настолько завидую, что почти ненавижу. Вам всё нипочём, любая беда стекает с вас, как с дреуга вода. Хотел бы и я научиться так жить…  
  
В опустившейся тишине было явственно слышно, как на улицах Нарсиса тягостно воет ветер.  
_  
_

_3Э 428, 16 Восхода солнца_

  
  
Проснувшись, Велен резко распахнул глаза, вздрогнул и спешно повернулся набок. Но страхи его оказались напрасны: за ночь Гилвани никуда не исчезла. Она сладко спала, подложив ладошку под щёку, и зрелища прекраснее Велен не мог себе и представить. И пусть где-то вне волшебного круга, очерченного городскими стенами, меры грызутся за власть, травят королей и низвергают богов — здесь и сейчас он чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности.  
  
Он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.  
  
Было странно вспоминать о том, что перебраться в Нарсис труппу заставили отнюдь не счастливые обстоятельства. В первый раз они оказались здесь на гастролях, по приглашению любезных господ из дома Хлаалу, что побывали на представлении «Театра» в Чейдинхоле. Друзей его светлости весьма впечатлило это «новомодное западное развлечение», и господин граф был так великодушен, что сам предложил помочь артистам в устройстве гастролей. Серджо мог что угодно говорить о Хлаалу, но одного у них не отнять – открытости новому.  
  
Серджо мог как угодно относиться к Хлаалу, но одного нельзя отрицать: Нарсис намного ближе к Альма… — _к Морнхолду, самое время отвыкнуть называть столицу иначе!_  — Нарсис намного ближе к Морнхолду, чем Чейдинхол. Поэтому первый визит «Театра» к живописным берегам озера Хлаалу запомнился Велену не только восторгами неискушённой публики, но и  _очень насыщенными вечерами_  в компании трёх инкогнито заскочивших на сей праздник жизни индорильцев. Да, то были дивные, волшебные дни — пусть даже кое-какие моменты и вымылись из памяти алкоголем…  
  
А когда труппа вернулась в Чейдинхол, «Театр» встретил их пепелищем. В страшном — и крайне подозрительном! — пожаре сгорело дотла всё здание, не говоря о костюмах, реквизите или чудесных задниках, что расписал для них Райт Литандас. Граф обещал артистам помощь в поисках поджигателя, но виновного так и не нашли. Впрочем, у Велена была своя версия произошедшего, и только из-за того, что никто не погиб, он не принялся собирать по сусекам деньги на наёмных убийц. Вместо этого сэра Велен Серетил принялся писать письма, и устраивать встречи, и уговаривать, и убалтывать, и упрашивать… Была у него и одна непростая аудиенция с серджо Анделом Индарисом, но результаты стоили потраченных усилий.  
  
Велен был убежден, что ему ещё доведётся прочесть в каком-нибудь историческом трактате что-то вроде: «Датой рождения нашего театра принято считать 3Э 427 — год, когда в Нарсисе открыл свои двери «Массер», первый общедоступный театр Морровинда…». «Массер», прекрасный краснокирпичный «Массер» не мог заменить в его сердце «Театра», тот был совершенно особенным — как  _первая любовь_. Но даже она со временем становится лишь щемящим отголоском отцветшего чувства, а Нарсис и правда намного ближе к Морнхолду, чем…  
  
– Ты такой милый, когда витаешь в облаках!  
  
Он вздрогнул. Гилвани, приподнявшись на локте, глядела на него с лукавой улыбкой, поигрывая кончиком одеяла.  
  
– Да я и так – сплошное очарование, – отозвался Велен, притягивая её к себе.  
  
Когда они перестали целоваться, Гилвани откинулась на подушки и вновь улыбнулась, украсив щёки очаровательными ямочками.  
  
– Иногда мне трудно в это поверить, – призналась она, глядя Велену в глаза. – Поверить в то, какой стала наша жизнь. Помню, как мы впервые встретились, ещё в Имперском городе. Ты был тогда таким смешным мальчиком, я даже представить не могла, что в тебе это есть — этот огонь, этот дар… Твои слова зажигают сердца, властвуют над умами, меняют судьбы! Поверь мне, Велен, я счастлива и горда, что такой мер, как ты, одарил меня своей…  
  
Велен не слушал — его будто окатили холодной водой; в голове царил первозданный хаос Обливиона.  
  
– А что, – перебил он Гилвани, – что было бы, если бы я не написал своих пьес? Если бы не было Велена-драматурга, если бы существовал только Велен-актёр… –  _«Да ещё и актёр-неудачник», – ехидно добавил внутренний голос, звучавший подозрительно похоже на Лларена Тирано._  – Ты бы любила меня тогда?  
  
Вопрос явно поставил девушку в тупик. Её прекрасное — любимое, знакомое до мельчайшей чёрточки! — лицо выдавало все её мысли: растерянность, неуверенность, лёгкое недовольство. Дрогнули серебристые ресницы, нахмурились тонкие брови, капризно изогнулись губы…  
  
– Зачем ты такое говоришь, Велен? – переспросила она и следом добавила: – Глупости какие-то! Разве можно разложить мера на составные части? Ты – и Велен-драматург, и Велен-актёр, и Велен-любовник, и даже когда ты не пишешь пьес, ты остаёшься мутсэрой Веленом Серетилом, Золотым пером Нарсиса. Удивительным, талантливейшим мужчиной, которого я полюбила. К чему эти разговоры?  
  
Велен глядел на свою любимую женщину и с мучительной ясностью понимал, что день его величайшего счастья превратился в день боли. В день разрушенных надежд.  
  
Она не его любила — она была влюблена в  _его роль_.  
_  
_

_3Э 428, 27 Восхода солнца_

  
  
– Я актёр, и я привык к притворству, – с горечью признавался Велен, – но теперь оно будто бы вытесняет всё остальное. Где заканчивается моя личина, где начинаюсь я настоящий? Я уже и не знаю. Я как будто бы перестал жить по-настоящему, моя собственная жизнь – это какая-то трагикомедия. Велен Серетил выступает на тамриэльской сцене, и зрители и не знают, плакать им или смеяться. А вы, серджо… вы даже, наверное, не представляете, каково это! – обвиняющее бросил он, с силой впиваясь в подлокотник кресла. – Вы у нас – главный герой эпического сказания, и всё у вас получается, всё удаётся. Любые беды для вас – всего лишь очередная…  
  
Но Велену не довелось закончить это предложение: Серджо, абсолютно не изменившись в лице, запустил в его сторону чашкой. Снаряд просвистел у Велена над ухом — он дёрнулся, окатив себя вином из собственной чашки. Сглотнул. Заледенел. Вряд ли Серджо намеревался в него попасть, слишком далеко она пролетела, но…  
  
Мужчина безмолвно поднялся на ноги и, походя отшвырнув ногой столик с посудой, навис над Веленом всем своим ростом. Треск дерева и звон разбитой посуды звучал и вполовину не так пугающе, как его голос, холодный и хриплый:  
  
– Да что ты знаешь о моей жизни, ты, мелкий избалованный говнюк? – прошипел Серджо. – Что ты знаешь о том, как всё время быть на виду — и всё время притворяться? О том, как приходится переступать через принципы? Предавать идеалы? Жертвовать тем, что дорого? Отказывать себе в мечтах? Да твоя жизнь по сравнению с этим – настоящая сказка, и проблемы у тебя – надуманная чушь, когда у меня — грёбаные жрецы, блядский Хелсет и весь наш ебучий Совет, всё это сборище идиотов, бездельников, нытиков и ретроградов! Ты ни хрена не знаешь, каково это, жить внутри трагикомедии, Велен Серетил. Ты ни хрена не знаешь!  
  
С каждым словом он наклонялся всё ниже, с каждым словом его голос звучал всё громче и злее; в конце он почти орал. «А у него хороший голос, подходящий голос для сцены, – невольно подумал Велен, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. – Мало того, что выразительный, да ещё и слышно будет во всех уголках театра…» С такого расстояния — меньше локтя! — Велену было отчётливо видно, как беспорядочно бегает его расширенный, яростно-жгучий зрачок.  
  
Велену было страшно.  
  
– Серджо, – подал вдруг голос Дарес, – прошу вас, не нужно!..  
  
И Серджо при этих словах и правда застыл — оцепенел, словно попал под заклятие паралича. Он молча глядел на Велена. Велен глядел на него. Солнце глядело в окно и лилось косыми лучами света…  
  
Дрогнули рыжие ресницы; Серджо резко мотнул головой, будто сгоняя рой настойчивой мошкары, и выпрямился. На его лице, лице, которое всегда непросто было читать, отчётливо проступали стыд, и испуг, и отчаяние. Ссутулившись, он шагнул назад, рухнул в кресло и, уронив поникшую голову на руки, проговорил, тоскливо и глухо:  
  
– О, боги…  
  
Велену было страшно — не за себя.  
  
Не выказывающий никакого волнения Ратис подошёл к Серджо и, мимолётом коснувшись его плеча, деловито проговорил:  
  
– Я пойду поищу метлу и совок.  
  
И он вышел из комнаты. Они остались наедине — Велен, взмокший от пота, и Серджо, дышащий так тяжело и часто, будто он только что пробежал всё расстояние от Сентинеля и до Морнхолда.  
  
– Я должен пронести вам свои извинения, сэра Серетил, – подняв голову, заговорил он сиплым, усталым голосом. – Я повёл себя недостойно, я наговорил вам много лишнего, несправедливого, постыдного. Что бы ни происходило сейчас со мной, оно не оправдывает этой безобразной сцены, – мужчина рассеянно потёр переносицу, – не умаляет тех жертв, на которые вы идёте, следуя нашему соглашению. И я понимаю, как непросто бывает… жить во лжи, – он замолчал, облизнул пересохшие губы и веско, уверенно произнёс: – И я пойму, если вы не захотите больше длить этот обман, и Золотое перо Нарсиса навсегда разочаруется в драматургии… при условии, что вы сохраните предыдущие годы нашего сотрудничества в тайне.  
  
Велену наконец удалось поймать взгляд своего собеседника — взгляд соратника и соучастника, спонсора и соавтора. Взгляд мера, которого он за эти годы привык считать старшим товарищем. Другом. Велен знал свои недостатки: он был порывист, и безрассуден, и скор на язык; честолюбив, и нагл, и самоуверен. Да, Велен Серетил далёк от идеала, и, может быть, он далеко не самый лучший мер… но  _верность_  он понимал как никто другой.  
  
– Мы же договорились, серджо, – укоризненно начал он, – что вы обращаетесь ко мне «на ты» — и по имени! – в ответ чуть заметно дрогнули уголки тонкогубого рта, и Велен засчитал себе это как первую победу. – Что до всего остального… как насчёт того, чтобы взаимо-простить друг другу все наши последние провинности — и оставить всё по-старому?  
  
Серджо недоверчиво посмотрел на него и, чуть изогнув левую бровь, произнёс:  
  
– А ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, Велен Серетил! Но твое предложение меня, пожалуй, устраивает.  
  
Велен развёл руками.  
  
– Просто и я понимаю, каково это – жить ради чего-то неизмеримо большего, чем ты сам, – признался он, посерьёзнев. – Понимаю, что значит «служение» — и каких жертв оно порой требует. Да, я знаю, как тяжело бывает следовать за своим предназначением, но ещё тяжелее было бы от него отказаться. У вас – своя ноша, у меня – своя, но я не променяю её ни на что другое!.. К тому же, – заметил он, неожиданно ухмыляясь, – с моей стороны было бы очень глупо ссориться с новым грандмастером дома Индорил, разве не так?  
  
Серджо вдруг неожиданно широко улыбнулся — и в одночасье перестал походить на оживший труп.  
  
– Как же мне повезло с тобой, друг мой, – покачав головой, сказал он в ответ. – Тебе стоило бы напоминать мне об этом почаще.  
  
А когда они обменялись уверенным, твёрдым рукопожатием, новый грандмастер дома Индорил покачал головой и сказал, напрасно борясь с довольной улыбкой:  
  
– И, к слову, Велен… я привёз тебе новую пьесу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нарсис-Где-Все-Ревностно-Чтят-Пророка-Велота, расположенный на берегу озера Хлаалу, был одним из первых поселений кимеров в Морровинде. Позже город подрастерял свои красочные эпитеты, но зато стал колыбелью для одного молодого и дерзкого Великого дома...
> 
> * Тамриэльский месяц Восхода солнца соответствует нашему февралю.
> 
> * Седура - одно из более редких данмерских вежливых обращений, ссылается на финансовый достаток собеседника; Лларен Тирано представляется чужим именем.
> 
> * По тамриэльским законам расового филогенеза ребёнок наследует расу матери.
> 
> ["Шоу" на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3803096), с перекрёстными ссылками и проч.


	4. Кода: "Весёлая морнхолдская вдовушка"

_**“Весёлая морнхолдская вдовушка”**  
(отрывок из записей, изъятых у театрального пирата)_  
  
 **Эллезия**  
  
Ах, дядюшка! За полчаса до бала  
Вас встретить я совсем не ожидала:  
Хлопот не счесть за подготовкой пира...  
Как хорошо, что расторопна С’Мирра!  
С нарядом мы управились уже:  
Меня вы не застали в неглиже.  
  
 **Авос**  
  
Ох, милая, смущаться нет нужды!  
Мы – родичи, и нам с тобой чужды  
Должны быть страх и ложная стыдливость.  
Эллезия, отринем суетливость!  
  
 _(в сторону)_  
  
Жаль, нас родство так связывает близко!  
Я б приласкал её шальную…  
  
 **Эллезия**  
  
...Низко  
Упали цены на вэйрестский лён?  
Я слышала, лорд Веден разорён.  
Надеюсь, вы послушались совета  
И не вложились в предприятье это...  
  
 _(прячась за веером)_  
  
...на сумму меньше, чем на пять нулей?  
  
 **Авос**  
  
 _(злым шёпотом)_  
  
Без девок хватит мне учителей!  
  
 _(улыбается, целует племяннице руку)_  
  
Ох, полно же, прекрасная мутсэра!  
Я б проявил ужасные манеры,  
Коль в день святой Серин твердил о злате,  
Пусть и на пир немало я потратил...  
Но, может быть, вы мне дадите ссуду?  
  
 **Эллезия**  
  
 _(в сторону)_  
  
Скорее ты увидишь Мира Чудо,  
Чем хоть медяк из моего кармана.  
  
 _(дяде, сокрушённо)_  
  
Ох, нынче говорить об этом рано!  
На межсезонье замер весь наш край.  
Как соберём мы риса урожай,  
Тогда смогу сказать наверняка,  
Но нынче… вдовья доля нелегка!  
А вам бы – поспешить к другим гостям  
И не позволить сумрачным вестям  
Лишить вас счастья и душевной силы.  
Идите… я тут шпильку обронила…  
Я задержусь от силы пять минут,  
А вас, мой друг, уже наверно ждут.  
  
 **Авос**  
  
 _(раскланявшись, идёт к двери, но у самого порога оглядывается через плечо и наблюдает, как Эллезия, наклонившись, ищет свою шпильку)  
_  
Она, конечно, язва и плутовка,  
Дела ворочает излишне ловко,  
А всё ж не зря племяшка нарасхват:  
Какой же у неё шикарный…  
  
 _(Эллезия оборачивается; дядюшка нервно сглатывает)_  
  
...взгляд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Театральное пиратство - реальное явление шекспировских времён: неопубликованные пьесы, являющиеся эксклюзивами той или иной труппы, были желанной добычей для конкурентов. В ход шло всё, не исключая и нелегального записывания во время спектаклей...
> 
> А ещё "Шоу" сегодня исполняется два года - неплохой повод для небольшого бонуса, как мне кажется ;-)


End file.
